


Blood and Love

by AwatereJones



Series: Torchwood Hive [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Time passes, Ianto and Jack are now happy with their Hive. Christmas is coming ... somewhere in the worlds and Ianto still wants to have one even if it is not common anymore. Over the next months he considers this ... is this a pull to tradition? Or showing off like his siblings think? Sequel to Place to Call Home. A Sister-Wife verse.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, Rhiannon Davies/Rhys Williams
Series: Torchwood Hive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193692
Comments: 72
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto was a box of birds, singing as he walked the hallway with a twin on each hip, their little faces glowing with delight as their Dam showed his fine gift. A Boeshanninan art some had been hunted down for once upon a time. At fifteen months of age they were solid and alert little men, each with distinct personalities.

He entered the main room to find Rhiannon waiting, her face flushed. "Sissy? What were you up to? You using my vid-com to purchase more furniture poor Rhys knows nothing about?"

Ianto sighed, Rhiannon had booked up so much for the house that Rhys had forbidden anymore, so she was now coming over to use his account instead as she knew Ianto would never deny her.

"Actually I was talking to Sean" she replied calmly, "He would like to say hi."

She stepped aside to show the Vid-screen and Sean who was looking at Ianto expectantly. Ianto paled, bending to place the babies down as Sean craned his head to see them, Rhiannon picking one up, "This is Jax. He was first born, the other tiny one is called Kit."

"Hello brother" Ianto settled in the chair to look at the screen taking in his brother's haggard face drawl look.

"Hello Ianto. My gods, look at you. Still so young and vibrant. Those Boeshane genes, eh? Wish I had inherited some" his brother huffed, "And a First Prime so I hear. Good for you."

"I have a Hive" Ianto said with pride, "I have a mate, we rule a Hive together and we have a sister-wife who is chaste, amazing children."

"Rhiannon was telling me about the other sister wife, the mad one" he huffed, "We almost lost you."

"Well, you know me. A survivor"

"We all are brother" Sean's face became softer as he looked at the handsome man who sat not like a Gentile should, more as an Alpha and he saw it. "Ianto? Are you an Alpha?"

"I always was" Ianto said sadly, "you do not remember before. You blocked out everything including me before the attack. I understand, a defence mechanism you are capable of. I wish I could do that but my mind will not allow it. I was always an Alpha, claiming Gentile status was the only way to ensure we were not fostered to the four corners of the universe."

"My gods, you gave up your freedom so we could have ours?" Sean gaped.

"No. I merely waited a while before I became myself" Ianto smiled "I am no longer a Gentile. I am free to be myself, I found a mate who not only encourages my individuality … he loves me for it. Of all of us, I now think I have the best deal"

"Well … and me" Rhiannon grinned "Ianto is giving me and Rhys a new life here."

"Well! Go sissy" Sean laughed softly, "My Gods. To see you both … it does me good. Tell me Ianto. Do you still suffer with your Hyperthymesia?"

"Ah. My Hyper Superior autobiographical memory?" Ianto teased and Sean laughed, having forgotten the right term Ianto preferred.

"Yes, your H-SAM" he replied.

"Still there but not as strong. It is not an instant thing, more like … I can access it. I think as I matured the ability to close the door on that room of records became easier. But I do still remember everything." Ianto confided.

Sean saw the sorrow on his brother's face and sought to change it "So. Twins. Just like Bella and Lauren. They usually skip a generation, don't they?"

"Jack had twin daughters to Gwen" Ianto grimaced, "Both sides prone, I guess it was a chance"

Sean looked at him blankly then frowned, "Do you have the recipe?"

"You have a son" Ianto snapped back with glee, his brother's eyes widening as he heard what was not said.

"Unbelievable, Granny never shared with anyone! We all thought that recipe went to her bloody grave. I mean … how old were you when she died? Four? Five?" Sean folded his arms.

"Yep. Four, but I had been helping make them for over a year. H-SAM remember?" Ianto tapped his forehead and Sean groaned.

Little snot, always won mind games.


	2. family ties

Ianto had been pleased to see his brother, their lives so far apart now and it made him think of the twins, both in the same Hive now, their husband a kind man who showered them with affection. No boys though. After some thought he began to make a new batch of rum balls, knowing he was being silly but what the hell.

Tosh waddled into the kitchen and flopped into the lovely big armchair in the corner Ianto had insisted on as he knew during his own pregnancy that a comfy seat anywhere in the house was a good thing.

"Alright there sister?"

"My ankles hurt!" she pouted and he glanced over at her large stomach.

"Awwwwww, little bugger still settled in there?"

"I don't think he is ever coming out. Stubborn like his Daddy!" she said with pride, her hands smoothing over the large dress, the son inside so well loved and anticipated, "Whatcha dong?"

"Making a batch"

He did not have to say what of, her gasps of delight telling him it needed to be at least a double batch and he grinned as he doubled the ingredients dutifully.

"Still arguing about the name?"

"He is still determined to call him Sylvester!" she huffed and Ianto hid his amusement knowing full well Owen was only saying it to get a rise out of her, her fire usually taking her mind off the fear of the impending birth.

"I really like your one. Henry. Henry Harper, two Hs for initials. Sound dapper" Ianto said as he turned to place the bowl on the table and sat so he could face her while rolling the balls, "Coconut or peanut?"

She looked over at the two choices of outer coating and looked at him lovingly, "Chocolate dust?"

Ianto looked at her and pretended to be annoyed as he huffed, threw back his chair and stomped over the get the already prepared bowl of the stuff he had left on the bench and she giggled as she saw that he knew what she wanted all along.

"Talked to my brother" Ianto said as he rolled a pinch of mixture "So strange to see my brother as an old man. I worry … he looks so tired. I guess five wives can do that to a man. I did warn him number four should be the last, what with those big tits and mouth to match."

Tosh snorted and plucked up the ball Ianto had placed on the tray, popping it into her mouth and groaning.

"That is still fresh you heathen scummer! Let them set at least!" he scolded slapping at her hand as she fought for the next one he was placing down, she then looked in the bowl.

"GODS!"

"Gonna send some to the twins, they don't have a boy yet" Ianto explained as he rolled and she frowned at him.

"My sisters?" he repeated slowly.

"Oh! Yes. Baby brain, totally forgot our topic, chocolate and I am all there. Right, Bella and Lauren right?" she smiled softly as the next ball was placed in her hand.

"Yeah, they've been sister-wives for almost eight years now but between them have six girls, no boys." Ianto sighed, "I have been selfish, never even occurred to me to send some aid."

"You are lovely you know" she grinned, revelling in this Hive she found herself in.

As if called, Jack and Owen entered talking about something in great detail.

"We should ask Rhys" Owen said as he plucked up a ball from the tray.

"Oh for the love of Gods and puppy dogs!" Ianto snarled "You are as bad as each other. Let them set!"

"He might be busy but if we can all synchronise our days off we could do it" Jack nodded plucking one directly from Ianto's hand and he threw his arms up, flopping back as Tosh laughed.

"Do what?" Ianto asked as he caught the look of glee in his mate's face.

"The grass area to the east of the garden, we wanna make a kid's area. Swings, sandpit, fencing." Jack said with a shrug.

"Fencing. Did you get that quote to do the entire section like I asked?" Ianto raised an eyebrow, the migration still upsetting each time he looked at the recovering hydrangeas.

Jack's finger that had been pointing at Owen slowly wilted as Jack looked over at him, "Ahhhhh. State law, we cannot fence the entire place, sorry love."

Ianto glared at him silently, then Jack smiled, "But we can fence the gardens and the little house. As we have stilts we don't qualify but we can fence from the back of our house right around the gardens and Rhys' house so when our house rises the fencing under out house will spring up to seal it all."

Ianto's smile was soft as he looked lovingly at his mate, "How long did it take to get that ironed out?"

"Heard a couple of days ago love, why we need to make some more out there for a nice big pen." Jack said.

"Oh Jack, you've fought all this time for my gardens?" Ianto felt the love.

"Of course, you love them."

"And I love you. My hero"


	3. skip forward a few months

Time passed and it had been a busy few months, Toshiko and Owen welcoming a little boy who was forward and intelligent. Ianto was still baking like mad, worrying about his family scattered amongst the planets and all with their own lives yet still … he had promised his mama that he would protect them.

Ianto sent off two parcels, one to the twin sisters and another to Sean. Seemed only right. He did not send to the other two sisters, baby Casey and Sophia. With no memory of such a traumatic thing they saw Ianto as simply a Gentile when they looked at him. They were only babies that day, they did not know what he sacrificed to protect them. It did hurt though, their indifference to him.

Stepping from the post office, he looked up into the warm sun, letting it kiss his face as the boys snoozed in their mini hover. They didn't wake as he touched the lifter to raise it into the Hover and he clicked it into position with a great sense of calm. He had never been so….so …..happy.

He looked at his children and wondered how anyone could not love their own flesh and blood. After drinking in the little heads of his toddlers nodding he rose to clamber into the pilot seat, loving the thrill as he pushed the ignition and his beautiful vessel rose majestically into the air.

He thought of his father as he drove home, the Twins nodding their sleepy little heads in the back with the other children having stayed home with Tosh and Rhia. So nice to have sisters again. His father had been a third born child, only son. None since. He had been showered with love by the two older girls and their parentals who were undoubtedly proud to have provided. He had remarried of course, the children not liked as much by the new mama who promptly did what they had feared, split them up by sending them off to off-world schools. At least holidays meant coming together again.

Yes.

Ianto parked and left the children asleep in the Hover, sliding out to walk over to his husband who was standing in the front yard staring as a hole.

"Cariad?"

"I know … Owen's idea. I think a little tree is going in, I don't know. He's run off to the Hover for …ah" Jack pointed, Owen struggling with a tree the same size as him that much have been a bitch to cram into his Hover. Huh, he needed a bigger one with bub here. The girls needed seats of their own, there was no space left for a capsule.

"Owen?"

"It's a Douglas fir. An authentic Sol3 Christmas tree" Owen gushed, "Was a gift from a grateful patient's family. Look, we can plant it here, decorate it….right?"

"Christmas" Ianto said, then lit up "YES! Owen, you clever man!"

"Yep" Owen hooked up his pants then looked at Jack, "I am?"

"Apparently" Jack replied with open affection.

"Can we throw a party in four or five months? Planning to be done … like a Christmas one? An old fashioned celebration?" Ianto asked with growing excitement, the idea now taking seed, "The tree will be big enough by then … I could invite my siblings, you invite yours. Owen will not care to but Toshiko might like to invite her bother Maric. He's not seen little Koiko and he's almost seven months old for fucksake. A Christmas party. The children will all love it, we will have gifts, a massive sleep over….can we?"

Jack saw the glee in Ianto's' face, the beautiful man he loved so much and was unable to do anything except nod, gaining a kiss of overwhelming affection. Then Ianto was off running "SISSY!"

"He's right ya know" Owen said as he watched Ianto disappear inside "I don't want my spiteful bitchy half sibling there. Tosh is missing her brother though, she hates only being able to contact him once a week with their sun flares at the moment."

"Yeah. Ianto loves his brother and twin sisters." Jack agreed, "He doesn't talk about the two younger ones, I get the impression that they are spoilt rotten."

"I don't care what they think, he's my brother!" Owen said with annoyance, "I love him!"

"I value your loyalty brother" Jack said as he placed his hand on Owen's shoulder, "You are important to this Hive. Ianto loves you too."

"He loves everyone" Owen snorted with a grin.

"Not true. He doesn't like Mister Lipton" Jack laughed, "Not after he ran over than chicken in town and Ianto saw. First time I saw my First Prime act like an Alpha. Scared the hell out of everyone as he stormed over to chastise."

"I remember, you came home with that look of a wild man. You dragged him off to the bedroom and I thought you were going to tear strips off him. You came out flushed and less frantic and I realised you have been tousling with him in another way" Owen laughed as well.

"He's strong. Stronger than me" Jack sighed wistfully "I never thought I would have a mate that can pin me down and make me beg."

"EWWWWWW" Owen ran for the door flapping his hands around his head and Jack laughed happily as he followed him in, the house loud and boisterous as it always is with all the children and laughter within.

Nothing like the house he used to enter under Gwen's watching eye.

This was a home.

Gods he loved this place.


	4. plans for a few months time?

"Christmas" Tosh said softly as she watched Ianto who was surrounded by little coloured balls "Is Christmas even done anymore?"

"Has to be still celebrated somewhere in the galaxy? The Universe? Surely." Ianto replied as he fiddled with a toy, the patently waiting child smiling sweetly at the man who fixes everything so easily. He handed it over and a kiss was the payment before screaming and running resumed with two other kids who had waited further back.

"Did you hear from your brother and sisters? Did they get the balls OK?" Tosh asked, "You sent them over a week ago."

"No, but they never say thanks for any gift I send them or their children" Ianto shrugged "I am used to it."

Tosh frowned as she definitely was NOT used to people having little to no manners with her lovely brother. She made a mental note to check up on that, reaching out to pick up a pretty little Crystal ball "And these?"

"Found them in the old house, in the attic. They look heirloom. Shame to leave them behind like that, you would have thought the family would have wanted them" Ianto replied as he started to unravel a long thing of beads.

"So the house Rhia is in, that is the original homestead and this one came later. I wonder how old some of these are" she held the ball up to the light, a prism that sent pretty colours out around the walls.

"I don't remember ever reading the name of the original people, Jack did all the paperwork. I should dig it out, see if they want some of these, they might have not known they were left up there" Ianto frowned, then rose to do just that.

Tosh selected a little string of lights and began untangling that instead. Ianto returned with some papers in his hands "Fond them. I love how this planet likes the old fashioned paperwork instead of all electronic. Feels … more final. Now, let's see."

Ianto started reading through the papers then made a small noise, "Here we are. I think they are still local. The people who run that lovely hat shop."

"Oooo, hats!" Tosh said with glee, Rhiannon entering along with Elizabeth who held little Kit in her arms as if he were a newborn. Of the two twins, he was the weaker and smaller. As such, the most spoilt by the women. It didn't matter though, young master Jax was always on his father's hip or Rhys' who seemed smitten with the young man. The boys wanted for nothing and Ianto knew Toshiko's little one due any day would be just as spoilt and loved, so many little boy things aside from the twins for her. Sharing is the Hive way.

"Let's go see them" Ianto suggested "The old photo albums at least might be warranted for return even if everything else was deemed abandoned and ours. Is it mean to want to keep the baubles?"

"After all the effort you put in cleaning them and polishing them up you would hand them over when they've not been seen in years in those dust covered boxes?" Rhiannon snorted, ever the voice of reason "Bloody hell as like!"

"Potty mouth" Ianto said softly, the affection for his sister raw as he smiled and leaned in to kiss her, then with a roll of his eyes he kissed the pouting little face.

"I'll see what kids want to go with you" Rhiannon said as she adjusted her gip "Liz, you go if ya like."

"No, we can stay and have that game of chess" she replied, both woman grinning as they started to talk about some afternoon tea for the kids, then a match.

"Sometimes I wonder whose sister-wife she is" Ianto fake pouted, "Mine or me sister's."

"Diddums. You are so selfish" Tosh huffed "All these sister-wives!"

Ianto smiled as he pulled Tosh close and checked her son asleep in her arms "Yes, but all these babies!"

"I see, that's all we are to you is it?" she laughed.

"Well … you do make a nice hot chocolate of a bed time" Ianto conceded and she roared with mirth as she went to send a message to Owen that she and Ianto were off on an errand. She got no reply and rolled her eyes.

"Those men are building that playground thing again" she sighed to Ianto "I swear, it's for them not the kids."

"Man will provide!" Ianto said in a gruff voice as he banged his chest "Me balls are big and my wives all fertile"

Tosh shrieked as she slapped at him. Then ran to get a coat as Ianto kissed the children goodbye, promising them all he would bake some ginger nut bickies on his return. He skipped out to the lovely Hover and buckled in, turning to find a lone child in the back, her eyes wide as she stared at him with glee.

"Whea we go Tadda?"

Ianto blinked, then his face softened to one of pure love "Oh my pretty little Gem, we are going to get hats!"

"YAY!"

.

.

.

.

Sorry if you've missed me … xmas is a bugger when you have two jobs and both want extra time from you. I started at 6am and finished at 5.30pm … long day with a 1/2 hour lunch. Sorry my loves no time for you. At least it is not every day … I will always try to fit you in xxx


	5. origin of the line

They did want the albums, told Ianto any of the old 'shit' he found was for the dump. Ianto was well pleased as he really wanted those Christmas things. Apparently they didn't celebrate it here, this family had given up the tradition long ago. No wonder they didn't want anything up there. Apparently they hadn't even known about the albums and although happy to get them, were not that concerned.

To Ianto who had lost everything more than once, this was a personal affront and he had tried hard not to show it, even as Toshiko felt the bristling. They chose hats as well, her delight in seeing Ianto try floral pieces with fake camping was cute. He was so funny when he let his shields down.

As they moved to a secluded part of the local café to settle with something to eat Toshiko marvelled at how fast time had passed, her own little boy here now and the other babies all his best friends. Gem was nodding off to sleep in the little carrier. She was a darling and Ianto was so proud of her. The Twins were ballsy almost two year olds, catching up to their older sister easily and almost the same size. She was as dainty as her mama had been and it made Ianto feel so happy to see Cheryse in the little imp. Koiko was as loved and pampered, currently back at home attached to his daddy's chest while 'helping' with his active time best spent with his equally active daddy.

Toshiko watched him tuck the blanket around his sweetling then settle back before asking something she knew she might not get an answer to "Tell me. That day, the day you lost your mum? You don't ever talk about it with Rhia?"

Ianto glanced at the little one asleep and shifted in his chair. He pondered and then to her relief he started to softly talk. "Later. Tonight I shall. Owen will want to know, to hear and I know Rhia has never spoken if it. We made a pact not to. Maybe now … maybe it is time. I am not the child I was, I am not the boy who chose a Gentile life. I am an Alpha now. I shall speak."

Toshiko nodded, knowing it needed to get out. It was eating at him since Rhiannon had stirred things up.

Those siblings were ungrateful dogs for whatever Ianto had done for them. What he had sacrificed. She knew whatever it was, he would choke on it if he didn't spit it out soon.

.

.

.

.

The children were all in bed, the meal done and everyone in the evening room with the fire going late and at that soft hour of reflection when Toshiko caught his eye and he nodded, then started to talk.

"It was early afternoon when they first came. The first of them in the distance with this eerie noise. Meaters. They smelt, they looked dirty with long hanks of hair that had feathers and things in it and their clothing was torn and smeared with blood and gore. They were shrieking, like wild animals as they came running towards us. Our Mamas picked up the babies and ran, us with them as the men of the village stayed to form a line. The first line. I looked back. I wish I hadn't but … I looked back as they met the men. Crashing into them like a wave of horror. I saw them fall, heard the sound of battle as I carried one of my baby sisters. Then we reached the trees and we were running though the branches and bushes, crying and some falling. Sean and I kept pulling our sisters up, yelling at them to move. To keep going. Rhiannon fell. I remember stopping and standing between her and …them behind us. I felt this heavy weight of inevitability like… I was ready to die… she got to her feet and picked up the baby she had been carrying. I do not know whose it even was. That's when I realised some of the mothers had not kept coming. They had stopped at the tree line as another line of protection." Ianto stopped. Clearing his throat as Rhiannon reached out to catch his hand, her face streaked with tears.

"Our First Mother fell there. She was Sean's mother. The Twins too. My mama was still with us, as was the third wife. Rhia's mama. The air was changing, dusk settling in and we knew they were coming still" Ianto stopped again, sighing as he reached for his drink then placed it down un-drunk "Then we were at the swing bridge and Mama took my hands, looking into my eyes as she whispered that it was time for us to part ways. It was her time to stand. Line."

"Her hair was so pretty. Blonde, like sunshine" Rhiannon said sadly "How I wished she was my mother. Of all our mothers, she was the nurturer."

"She was your mother. As I am the father to all of these babies. Blood is not as strong as loyalty. Not here sister. Blood and Love are not the same thing yet their bond is as strong" Ianto assured her. "Anyway … we crossed the bridge and the others finally realised she was not with us, turning as I started to cut the ropes. None of the mothers came over. Just the children. Sean reluctantly helping as we cut the ropes and finally found safety. It was dark now, only moonlight as everyone cried and clutched at one another. There were …ah… eighteen children? Four families left. We were scared, in shock and terrified of what might happen next. I stood and made a choice. Then and there, I looked at Sean and we knew. We quickly agreed. I drew another line. This one the strongest of all the lines that had been drawn that day. Stronger than the men that fell, the First mothers, the other mothers. We, the children left drew the final line and agreed … as each one of us stepped over it that we would never look back."

Ianto stopped now, tears rolling down his face as he shook his head and Rhiannon said softly "Ianto led us to the village. His memory knowing the path in the darkness. It took almost all night and each time someone said they could not go on he told them that the only thing they were not allowed to do was give up. We can never give up. Never give in. For those who fell, on the other side of that line … we cannot simply give in."

"We got there, I knew we would be split up so I lied and said I was gentile so we could stay together." Ianto choked out, "Eight months before Father came and took the little ones … the older of us sent to private school. I failed. He split us up in the end."

"But we are still here" Rhiannon assured him "You saved us. Like you promised Mama. You did not look back. Months, together. Just us."

"I drew a line."

Jack now understands the power of Ianto drawing a line, the need for him to do so sometimes.

Gods, he loved him even more for knowing the strength it must have taken.

His Gentle Alpha.


	6. surprise?

Ianto stood at the front door with open confusion as he stared back at the man who stood on the top stoop. They seemed to have some sort of staring contest going on so Anwen simply swung around Ianto's legs to stare at the man who looked uncannily like her Tadda.

The man looked down and smiled "Anwen. Right?"

"Sean. Please, come in" Ianto came to life, the sound of his brother's voice waking him from the shock and he moved to one side to motion him and the two women on the doorstep into his home. It had been a few months since their last vid-call and Ianto was surprised now. As they entered two little girls shot from behind the women into the house and Anwen squealed, then ran away with them following. One of the women opened her mouth but Ianto waved a hand before she could call after her children "It's OK. She is taking them to the Children's Wing. You'll not see them until I wave some food around."

"Ianto, this is my First Wife Ella and my Second Wife Annabelle." Sean said as he pointed to each woman. Ella was carrying a bundle Ianto knew must be their son. Ianto saw no sign of the other three wives or the little girl called Holly. He blinked and reassessed.

"Ella and Bella. Sweet" Ianto smiled "Nice synchronicity. We have a sister called Bella, so … He calls you Annie?"

She nodded with delight in his soft smile.

They smiled happily, liking that he liked them. Ianto walked them through to the main room where Toshiko was snoozing in a chair as three year old Gem drew lines around Toshiko's feet on a piece of paper. "Gem love, there are children visiting in the Children's Play area"

The little one lit up, looking up at Ianto with a wide smile as he reached down to help her to her feet "there you go poppet. Off you toddle now."

She wobbled and then got her bearings as she giggled and stomped off in her little shoes, Ianto sanding in the doorway to watch her scoot down the hallway to the other wing where screams were louder as she pushed to door open.

"She's adorable" Annie smiled "You must be so proud."

"She's the sweetest." Ianto smiled back then Kit took the chance while the doors were open to run from the wing into the main hallway. Ianto huffed and went to scoop him up, returning with him in his hip. "Sorry about that. Kit is an escape artist and I knew he would take the chance to bolt the gap. Jax will be too busy watching everyone with glee."

"Two boys?" Ella asked with shock "Sean, you didn't say two!"

"Twins" Ianto motioned to seats "Two for one deal. Jack was beside himself when he first saw them, his little sweetlings. I was just relived to see my feet again. They are almost two now … little sods are running just to spite me, tag teaming."

They stared at him as he placed the little one on the floor and let him toddle about the room. He settled back and smiled at them as he heard the Hover returning with Jack and Owen getting home from work. "Here is Jack now. Be warned, he's a hugger."

Jack entered, followed by Owen who went over to kiss Toshiko, and then settled to watch as Ianto moved uncomfortably in his chair. His eyes slid to the other man and he frowned "Is that your brother? The other one?"

"Yes. There is only one brother." Ianto said calmly "Sean."

Ianto cleared his throat as Ella looked around the room and then settled her gaze on her brother-in-law "You were not expecting us?"

"No."

"Someone paid handsomely for travel visas in a time when the colony was in lockdown. We all know that cost a small colony in itself to get us out. You telling me you did not expect me to come to a safe place?" Sean snorted softly. "Two wives already gone, another in the ward … they had been away at a school camp with our oldest daughter Holly. We heard the morning we received the boarding passes that she had succumbed. We really thought we were done for."

Jack waited as Ianto grimaced at him then said softly "I promised. I promised mama I would keep them safe, no matter what the cost. If selling my Hover is needed to replenish …"

"No. I did see the large cut in our budget but knew you had your reasons Tiger" Jack assured him "I was hoping for a sex room or something though, but beggars can't be choosers. I may be entitled to a blow job or something though?"

Sean made a soft noise and Ianto gave him a glance Jack knew well. Shut up.

"Right then" Jack sighed "Who will talk?"

"My brother has been a Gentile for as long as I remember, a brother-Husband and I am happy for him. It's just … not too many men in Hives where I live" Sean said softly "takes a bit of getting used to, thinking of him as … someone's property. Even more shocking to be reminded that he is not Gentile at all."

"We entered the village and Sean declared himself as Alpha right away. I had only two choices. Declare Alpha as well and watch the girls get taken into other families while Sean and I are forced to live as single men, or I declare as Gentile and as I am then considered a non-female the girls can stay with us as a family unit. I promised Mama. What choice was there really?" Ianto asked as he saw the women's confusion.

"And still … you protect him?" Toshiko asked.

"Strangles" Ianto explained "Sean's Colony is Colony 9. Strangles is starting to hit. His neighbours had a child diagnosed and then the school group… Sean took his family that had reminded home to the clinic and all were tested, all are deemed clear. I had a small window, while they were still in the clean room. Half the family gone already … I know, we all know within a week they would have been touched otherwise. Owen?"

"He's right. We talked about it, having spent a few days in a clean building, any exposure would have been fatal" Owen nodded "Tested again this side of the jump before being allowed off the ship. Having a male child gave them more ability to gain jump papers."

"I lost my first family to Strangles" Jack said softly to Sean "entire family wiped out. My little girls… my wives. I totally understand the fear and desperation there."

"It was an open ticket to anywhere in the known universe. Where else would I want to be except with my brother?" Sean asked "We got out by the skin of our teeth … thanks yet again to you."

"Wait" Ella said with a frown as she looked at a family portrait where Ianto stood beside Jack as Elizabeth and the children sat in chairs in front of them, two men together with heads held high "You … you are not a Gentile?"

"No. I am an Alpha" Ianto nodded with the strength of one as Sean stared at him then paled.

Yeah.

He had forgotten.


	7. how many?

Jax finally noticed Kit gone and came toddling in calling out softy to his brother, the striking boy a replica of their Daddy even as Kit had Ianto's little upturned nose and higher forehead. Not identical, each their own little self.

Kit had noticed the baby and wanted a peek, making little chirping noises of encouragement as he stroked the dark hair. Jax was not baby lover, walking up to stare up at Sean with his Dad's large intelligent eyes.

"Well now. Who is gonna go tell aunty Rhi-rhi hmmm?" Ianto asked and the twins swung to stare at one another. This was not new, also bonded by Womb-love and after a moment Jax nodded, heading for the door as Kit turned back to the baby with delight.

"Kit is vying for another" Ianto smiled softly "But I do not fancy that again, not for a little while. I do remember and am not afraid to say I was not that keen at the time of their arrival."

"You were a champion" Jack said firmly.

"You lost two sister-wives, still have one though" Sean said as he pointed to the picture "Does she not…"

"Elizabeth chose to be chaste once the boys arrived" Jack explained "Once the boys came she requested it. At first I was hurt, thinking she was pulling away from me but now I know it's her love for Ianto that caused it. She knows he hates to share and is not Gentile. Having two Alphas means if she were not chaste … not that Ianto would have ever gone there. He is a gentleman but … two boys provided, no need for her to open her covers to me. She was unwell with all her pregnancies as well as two miscarriages that tore at her. She now has a job in town at the school, is an independent woman with her own life and the safety of being bonded already so no one can question her morals."

"She is a wonderful mother to all our children, loves them all and is very attentive. But I do think those failed seedings did really hurt her. Especially as they were both male." Ianto nodded with a sad sigh "I do love her dearly. Elizabeth is a wonderful sister and loving friend. Had she not been my sister-wife I do believe she would have been my best friend and confidant though this strange journey."

The woman in question had arrived in time to catch the praise and smiled as she entered, "Did I see a twin racing for the cottage?"

"Lizzy!" Ianto said with delight, rising to offer her his seat like a gentleman "My brother Sean and two of his wives are here. They bring two girls and as you can see my Kit's bliss … a baby."

"The little boy. What did you call him again? Jen?"

"Our three mothers were Jenny, Lilith and Rey. Since two of the girls were named for my natural mother Lilly and for my second mother Rey it left Jenny for the next one. Ianto's mother. Of course … I did not know it was a boy." Sean laughed.

"And.. there were seven of you right? Sean, Rhiannon, Ianto, Bella and Lauren the twins, Casey and the one with the different coloured eyes … Sophia?" Annie counted on her fingers.

"And baby Desiree" Ianto said softly "She… she didn't make it in the end. Strangles touches the village and … well. As she was still breast feeding she was taken for us and given to a family with another newborn. We watched her die. Another reason we knew we needed to stick together, not let another one of us get cut away."

"So … you were … middle? Still more children after providing two boys? Your father must have been a loyalist" she laughed as she settled back, then she gaped as a little one slid around the door frame.

Tiny, petite and his face glowing with glee as he looked into the room.

"Koiko" Ianto smiled, opening his arms and the little boy toddled to him. Tosh was delighted as her little fellow showed off his ability to walk, something relatively new and he did love speed.

"This is our son Koi" Owen said proudly "Toshiko has made me very proud. We … we lost my other wife. With Koiko here we are happy ... fulfilled with our girls and little man here."

"You live here." Sean said as he started to see things.

"And so do I" Rhiannon said as she entered the room, Dafyd following with wide eyes. "Ianto and Jack are wonderful brothers. Hello Sean. When I was told you have come I was not sure if I should believe it but Jax does not lie."

"You are with child!" Sean pointed with shock.

"Yes, almost five months along." She nodded happily "We grow. Rhys is not here, on a long haul but will be back tonight. Are you staying?"

"Listen to you! Not even your house" Sean laughed.

"She is my sister. This is as much her home as anyone else's" Ianto replied with annoyance "She can speak for herself. She has her own family, did it not occur to you that she is mistress of her house? I do not own her, control her or tell her what to do. Rhys is capable of controlling his own hive!"

"I am sure my husband did not mean to sound like a dork just then. This is unusual to find a Hive with three Hives within one." Ella said as she tried to soothe. Ianto was starting to deepen his frown and she knew that look as one her husband wore before losing his temper "It is lovely that you all get along."

"Well then. Will it be Rhia's or here? We need to sort out the Children's Wing and make up some beds" Toshiko rose, scooping Koi up as he squealed happily.

Sean watched Jack turn to let Ianto make the decision.

As an Alpha does.


	8. some forget, but Ianto never will

"Here, they can stay here" Ianto said after consideration "Rhys gets in quite late tonight and may not like the surprise of guests in his house. Hauling Pettertings still, has to get rid of his outer clothing at the door due to the smell."

"Gods, they are horrible. Twice the haulage fees though" Rhiannon nodded "He really wants that new Hover for me."

"Of course he does, why I would never offer to buy it for you first. He loves providing, a good man" Jack agreed, "Right. Come on Tosh, you and I can go look at the sleeping arrangements. I am sure Ianto will want to tell the chef."

"Chef" Sean repeated with a slow blink "you have servants"

"Of course, they come late afternoon to help with the evening meal, bedtimes for the children and such. Also cleaning. Big place this. We have Anwen, Maggie, Darla, Jenny, Lilith, Gemima, Jax and Kit. That's a lot of kids, then add Owen and Tosh who have Henna, Misty and baby boy Koi … we need help. The locals are lovely and the income is a fair price." Ianto bristled slightly as he saw his brother scoff "We have three men, three women and plus all the children. If you recall … we had three mothers and still a wet nurse as well as a housemaid."

"You have a Lilith and a Jenny too? Already named before you came? Isn't the universe strange" Sean said softly to himself more than the room, seeing the Gods in play here.

We did have servants" Rhiannon said "I had forgotten that. We did. They fell … with them."

"Good women, their own children running with us. Why I had an extra one at times. Little Flutterby. Remember? She was a sweet little thing, I don't remember what family even took her. I wanted to keep her too since she had been with us since birth but… well. She was not blood, her mama just a wet nurse for our youngest. We used to call her Bee. Little Bumble Bee. She hummed all the time" Ianto nodded "Come on. Let's get you settled."

They walked through the huge house drinking it all in, Sean peeking in as his children roared with mirth. Some game in progress. Jack hung back as he pondered things, glancing at Owen who nodded to show he was thinking about things too, then slipping off to find out exactly what the status of the Colony 9 was.

Jack could see Ianto was pleased his brother and family were safe but not so happy they were here. Apparently this was not part of his plan and as Jack watched Sean and his wives exchange looks it became clear that they were still thinking of him as a Gentile, something he had shaken off as of late.

"Right" Jack finally said out loud "Ianto has business in town so you are all stuck with me until the evening meal. Why don't we spend that time arranging the beds so Ianto can go."

Ianto looked at Jack with surprise as there was no business but then he saw what his mate was doing, making it clear that Ianto did not need his 'Alpha' to lead the way. He nodded "Thanks Cariad, I do want to do some shopping. I will leave the kids with you."

"Cool" Jack shrugged, wandering along with the women, even as Sean had stopped to gape "You have your credits?"

"Yes Cariad. I shall be mindful of my budget but if I see something I really want …" Ianto winked, Jack laughing as he nodded and kept going, Sean glancing back while slowly catching up to his wives, and Ianto walked on the other diction like there was no need for an exchange of credit cards. No request for some spending coin.

Jack noticed "everything OK there Sean?"

"You did not give him the credit card"

"No need. He has his own" Jack said calmly "Ianto shares the account with me, has total authority over the finances. He is my Mate, and a fellow Alpha after all."

Sean looked back once more as one of his wives stopped walking to look at Jack "An alpha? I thought that was a joke."

"Yes. Ianto is an Alpha, like Sean. Rare for two Alphas to mate, why our sons are so highly regarded by the Royal Family as well as the empire. Imagine .. the male offspring of two Alphas. Destined to be leaders. If they so desire to go Military, as much as it would hurt to see one stride off to battle … I have been there myself. I know the thrill of the kill."

"But… I thought …."

"Ianto had to lie, had to claim Gentile status after they lost their parents or the little ones would have been taken away. It was months before their father showed up for them. Ianto acted like the mama and fought to keep the children together. Why he was sad to think of the little one from the wet nurse. Such a huge heart, so nurturing. Now he has no reason to lie or bow, I acknowledge him as an Alpha, accept that I am wed to a man who is as strong as me, perhaps even stronger. Who knows, he will never show it, swallowed it down for so long. But rest assured … this Hive has two strong Alphas at the head. And the offspring to show for it."

Sean pondered this as they walked and remembered that day, that scary horrible day when Ianto had declared, seizing back one of the twins already being led away.

Christ.

He had forgotten.


	9. who was that other one?

"Christmas" Sean repeated as he watched his wives go through the box of goodies Ianto had returned with, his own sister doing the same with some bags. Ianto had ordered these and was so excited that they had arrived, his idea for Christmas not faltering. It had taken time for the things he wanted, ordering over the vid-casts to get genuine Boeshane Originals from the private sales but he knew it would be worth it to give their children a real Christmas. He couldn't wait to see Jack's face, his own childhood to be shown too.

"Yes. We do celebrate it ya know. Jack is quite fond of it, likes the special food and such. It is all about the children too … will be the first time my babies appreciate the magic of it, too young last year" Ianto nodded.

"A special thing … I remember some of those in the village did it. A tree. Remember? She lit candles in the braches? Da was sure she would burn it down" Sean laughed softly "Gods, I had forgotten about that. Christmas. Nice. Yes, I remember now. We all got a little wooden toy. And carved by her husband. Right?"

"Yes. You got a pop gun that was your favorate thing. Until Rhia sat on it" Ianto agreed then giggled as Sean's face changed, suddenly remembering that as well.

"So, the tree outside is to be decorated? Was there not one inside?" Sean frowned as he looked at all the baubles and Ianto nodded.

"Yes, I have one here. In one of the boxes here. Not real, it is one we build. The children can help, and then we do not have to worry about it dying or about disposing of it. A bonfire here would not be welcomed by the authorities." Ianto nodded.

"Gods, that's right. Bonfires!" Sean roared with mirth "Some of the men would get drunk and try to feed the fire. Remember, the chair" Sean was laughing so much to continue so Ianto filled in the rest for the others.

"One of the men can running to of the house with a wooden chair for the fire, the wife saw and screamed at him as it had been her mother's and she seized it, kicked his arse and he went flying. Almost went in the fire himself. He complained for days that the flames had licked at his toes." Ianto laughed softly "Mama and Mom both scolded without any real strength while Mammy laughed openly. Always… that one didn't care."

"Mammy" Sean sighed softly "Those breasts, she could suck you in and make you a baby again in five seconds flat with that comforting clutch."

"Da was quite partial to those too, as I recall" Ianto rolled his eyes "Now … let's get the boxes that were here already and we can mix everything together. I can't wait!"

"I envy you, so many children and all so sweet" Sean sighed "we … we were blessed and … at the same time … not. We had losses too. This life can be cruel as well as rewarding."

"Mama once told me that … we were making flat bread. Remember, we used to cook it on a large flat stone on the edge of the fire pit? Remember the sound of her slapping the bread, like pizza dough but so fluffy inside when we broke it off to soak up the stew with?" Ianto smiled softly as he recalled "Little Sophia and baby Casey. You and I would hold them in our laps so they could suck on the gravy soaked bread."

"Bella and Lauren, the twins. They would share a single plate" Sean recalled now, his face softening as he remembered the closeness of the fire and the family that stuck together. Once.

"We managed to save ten from the village brother" Ianto assured him "Twelve of us all together staggered from the deadly mists. Four others from another family too ... but they had run on their own, our littlw pack ... we stuck together."

"Yes. There were the eight of us and the two from … ah … Gerdy's House and one from the Borellias … one little one from the end cottage. Gods, what was their name?" Sean frowned.

"Gerfon House" Ianto corrected. "Mella and Destone. They were dark skinned girls. Mella had a lisp and Destone did most of the talking for them even though she was younger. Their parentals fell in the first wall of defence. Then the end cottage were the Harts. Baby Jonathan was barely old enough to leave his mama's breast. Had been one of five children, all his siblings fell. Gert their first son, thrust him at me to run with. I think I saw him once more, being loaded into the orphan transport for the junior academy camps."

"John. Yeah, John Hart right?" Sean nodded "Blonde hair. You were smitten with him. Shame, would have gone full military, as is the way with the babies that survived the attacks around the solar system. Little machines."

"John is actually retired from the military" Jack said softly, joining the conversation for the first time "He and I were partners at the academy. My brother and father killed in a raid and my mother … she was unable to tend me. Gave me away. I was … seven? Eight? His hair is not blonde anymore, a soft brown but the tips bleach in the summer suns. He recalls the raid. Has nightmares where he calls for his mother. Still. We were in our early twenties when we served together."

They stared at Jack as he shrugged "Although Ianto was older… those Boeshane genes makes him younger that John. John's family were not Boeshanninan … He … yeah. Small universe."


	10. Sean starts to get comfortable

"And just like that ... we have lost our daughters to the hive" Sean was laughing as his two daughters ran about in amongst the other children, totally ignoring their mothers calling to them and Ianto smiled softly.

"Do not take it personally, Jax has a habit of inciting madness" Ianto assured his brother "See? The one in the middle if the mess? Jax. Little Kit is over there shaking his head, wanting to scold but knowing no one will listen. So much like us, Jax is his father as Kit is my little kitten."

"Annie lost one while we were travelling" Sean said softly, almost under his breath "We were not sure if she was even sparked but … we knew when it had died. To see her laugh again … her jealously at her sister-wife having a baby to hold was hard in those first days on the space freighter. I know… I knew you would make things better. You always did little brother. Calm, pensive and so careful with everyone. I am happy that you have found someone who sees you, the real you behind the suits."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Jack knows A LOT about what is behind the suits. Kinky man."

"Tadda?"

Ianto looked down at little Koiko and smiled "Hello poppet. Can't you find your Papa?"

Koiko shook his head and made an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders, his thumb in his mouth so Ianto lifted him to his lap and hummed softly as he rubbed those shoulders. Koiko sighed theatrically and snuggled into his chest.

"So cute. They made a handsome little one" Sean said softly leaning over to take in the slightly Asian features of the child. Sean was unaware that Owen had entered the room, knowing it was time for his son's snuggle sleep and where it was likely to find him and he hesitated behind Seans' chair as the man reached out to stroke Koiko's cheek gently. "So cute."

"All their children are" Ianto was also looking down, smiling. "I am blessed to have a wonderful brother such as Owen, who along with his wife and children help fill my hive, bettering the lives of my children and warming my heart. I always wanted a big family, such as we had in the village. The feeling of togetherness."

Sean leaned back "We need a fire pit then. Really. A Boeshanninan fire pit. Stones we can bake the flat bread beside. Our children will know the warmth and companionship we felt under the stars at night, only the light of the fire as we imbibed the good food, and loving spirit. Can we get a permit on cultural grounds?"

"Hmmmmm, I might as Jack. He is the maker of things. And Owen, Owen is an amazing designer ya know. Those fences Jack put up .. Owen thought of the spring loading mechanisms. Clever man, Toshiko is so well matched with him." Ianto smiled, finally looking up into the surprised face of Owen "Owen! We were just saying, we used to sit around a fire as children … might be nice to recreate"

Owen sat, then added "Shame we can't add snow too. In my town it snowed at Christmas time. White everywhere. It was magical. Cold, but full of wonders."

"Sol 3?" Sean asked "It still snows there right?"

"Yeah. That's right. My father was an emissary there, me Mam his trophy wife. So relieved I came out first, no need for another. Do not think they loved each other at all, just the titles and the prestige of their bonding. I was sort of ... another thing to show people like chattels. When Father died she shipped me off. I was troublesome once she could not hold me up to encourage him to give her money, or forgive her indiscretions."

"You went academy too?" Sean asked "Like Jack?"

"Where we met actually" Owen nodded "Him and Hart. Arseholes the pair of them. Of course I wanted in."

"So it's true. John Hart. What a strange Verse we live in. The very child Ianto saved became his future husband's friend." Sean shook his head as Owen frowned with confusion, then looked to Ianto.

"John was of our village. When we ran I ran with him in my arms, he and my baby sister. Only a handful of children made it out from a village of almost thirty. John … he was sent to the academy." Ianto explained "I am the one who signed his name in the documents, listed his planet and rite of origins. I wanted to keep him but had my own trouble with keeping the ones I had blood right to."

"He did say once, really drunk that his entire family was wiped out. Sort of make it sound like he was not even there at the time. Like … he heard about it. Makes sense, if he was still a little one at the time." Owen leaned back "Disassociation. Wow. Trippy."

"Speaking of trippy … what the hell is the deal with those rolls of paper you brought home and carried to your rooms? Those bright colours?"

"Christmas paper" Owen grinned "Since there is not real Christmas paper her, I'm improving with bright red, green and white papers. Mayyyyybe I found some ribbon. You will have to wait and see. Once the gifts go under the tree you can see."

"The tree" Ianto seized on that "The inside one. The children are going to mess with it, can you please check it is sturdy. I do not trust Jax not to try and climb it on a dare."

Owen stood, he nodded and stomped off, Sean watching him go, then he turned to Ianto "you gave him something to do. The tree is fine, I watched you checking it."

"He lost a wife who was pregnant with his first son. All he has left is here in the walls of this house. He wants to make everything perfect. His love for Toshiko is endless and their children wrapped in love. He is a wounded man, sweet once he lets you past the fake bluster. Yes, I gave him a task. He will sleep better knowing he checked and protected."

"Still handling everyone" Sean smiled.

"Well … I do fuss." Ianto agreed with a grin, lifting a tired Koiko to his shoulder as he rose, "And I shall deposit this one in his day bed over there in the corner. He does not like to sleep in his room, too quiet and he wakes grumpy. Sleeping in the madness and noise seems to please him, Toshiko's tummy was always in here during the day you see?"

"Yeah" Sean said softly to himself "Still caring for everyone else. Just like Mama."


	11. no harm no foul

Ianto knew his brother was up to something but not quite sure what as he seemed furtive. Asking questions of Elizabeth. She was pleased to answer, to show him around the vast house Ianto loved so much and by the time they were done Sean had a fair idea of the size of the place.

"Your sister wives lost … ah … Gwen and Cheryse?" Sean said as he considered "So … the wings were for them that now inhabited Owen and the brood, the other one we are in is for the children?"

"As you can see, the children are fine with toys in there. So many rooms … Ianto made sure each wig has a lavish children's play area so they are not being squeezed by your visit" she assured them with a soft smile "Ianto has this way of … making it all wok."

"Yeah, always did, Even when we were children" Sean smiled, "Might I trouble you for some ideas and advice?"

Of course"

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat waiting for something to happen given Sean's furtiveness. His brother shifted in his seat a few times, then addressed Jack "Jack. Do you have a moment? I would like to speak with you, Ianto and Owen. Rhys?"

Rhys looked surprised shrugging as he settled back down into the chair he had been vacating to walk the short distance to his own house. Rhiannon was at the sink helping dry dishes and she turned to see her brother twitching in his chair.

"Sean? What are you doing?"

"I have an idea. I do not know if it is a wonderful one or overly ambitions, I would like opinions" he said and the men nodded, Ianto motioning for the women to settle as well. This clearly going to be a Hive decision.

"If we are doing Christmas, I would like us all to have one. A real one. To that … I would like to invite our sisters to join us. This is not my home and I have no right to assume …" Sean said, then paused as Jack held up his hand.

"What are we talking here?" Jack asked, "How many people, estimations?"

"Well … there are the twins and their husband .. also a third sister wife who is the First. They have four daughters between them. So … they are a family of eight. Casey is wed to a man who only has one other sister wife, just one daughter. Four of them and that leaves … Sophia. She has three sister-wives but they do not get along. That family is in flux. She would like to try to come alone, if we vouched for her. A single daughter."

"You lost the youngest to another family who infected her right? Poor little one." Toshiko sighed.

"Oh .. I am sorry" Elizabeth gasped with horror.

"It was a long time ago" Ianto assured her, holding her hand for moment before leaning back and shaking it off "So … go on Sean."

"Right so … the twins and their large family can share the wing with us right? Sophia and Casey could either doss with us or go into Rhiannon's house?" Sean pointed out "Sissy would love to tend, to house too. With a small grouping for her of … what … six? Four and two? Kids bunking in … what do you think?"

"You think I should invite my entire sibling flock to come for a Boeshane Christmas" Ianto said slowly.

"Yeah!" Sean grinned "Show them we are fine, we all see one another and reassure ourselves as well as each other that our lives are good."

"Tosh might want to invite her brother and his two wives too" Owen said after considering, "They could stay in our wing with us? About time they met you."

"Well … what do you think?" Sean asked. "Owen an only child, Jack an only child, Rhys an only child. All these children. This would be their first huge Christmas, like we used to have back home. We could start new traditions, family ones brought back … some new. What do you think Toto?"

"I am not an only child, I had a brother. I do not forget him simply because he is gone from me. Also, I think you should not call my husband that" Jack said softly, his voice hard with anger "He doesn't like it. It's Ianto."

Ianto blinked as Jack changed tack so fast, his bristling not lost on anyone and Ianto felt affection as he reached out to snag his hand "It's OK my Cariad. No harm."

Jack nodded, leaning back and Ianto preened happily as his lovely mate defended him, knowing that pet name pissed him off no end and yet he would never correct his older brother. After all … at the end of the day Ianto did used to look up to him.

Now Sean is the one looking around and seeing things he cannot offer his own hive and sees for the first time that not only has his brother landed on his feet … he is still a better runner too.

Ianto was right though as Sean smiled lovingly at him.

No harm.


	12. time to painc yet?

It was Kit that was taking Ianto's attention, a restless night and now a clingy morning. Jack watched as the child pulled at Ianto until he relented and opened his tunic to let the little one drink. Since Kit had refused anything all morning, despite their soft arguments about weaning this was something Jack did not comment on, silently worried as his little boy lay with half lidded eyes.

"Still cranky?" Owen asked as he entered, peering at the little one "Teething?"

"Don't' know, his cheeks are not hot" Ianto frowned, "If anything, he feels clammy."

"Kids" Owen shrugged "If he doesn't pick up after that loving, We will take a poke at him, OK?"

Ianto nodded as he clucked at the little one, the fist that had seized his open tunic was in a vice grip, the little one was poorly and Ianto did not like it one bit, glancing up in time to see Jack's concern showing on his face too. Jack knelt and touched Kit's forehead then frowned deeper, leaning in to kiss his forehead now, the lip test.

"He is definitely running a temperature" Jack confirmed "I don't like this at all. Owen, can you please check him thoroughly? I want tests for everything and anything."

"Jack?" Ianto said softly, surprised by Jack's concern then he felt it. Jack was afraid. Jack had seen this before. "Cariad? Is this …. Strangles?"

Everyone froze as Ianto looked at his husband, who on his knees was eye to eye with him. Jack swallowed thickly "How it started. Yes. My youngest … Dorothia. She … presented like teething, then it became a cold … before we knew it she was cold and floppy, clammy and unresponsive. She died in my arms. I … it was… I will never forget the moment she left."

Owen rose, motioning for Ianto to follow him to his wing, all of them moving to the examination room Owen had set up, the little one now lying on the bed as long as his Tadda held his tiny hand and stroked his head with the other hand, soothing while Owen started to scan.

"It will take a while, I want bloods too. He will not like that, he remembers the shots he got three months back" Owen said while shielding the child form the needle he was preparing. Ianto knew what would come, kneeling to place his face on the bed next his child, he started to sing.

"Boeshane" Jack said more to himself than anyone else, "Our son is pure Boeshane. He is strong, he is OK. He will be OK. We will keep him OK."

Owen moved swiftly, the little boy's eye widening as he felt the pinch, thank the gods the needle was faster than the old way, a mere moment to fill the vial and gone before Kit could whip his head to glare at his uncle in accusation.

"I will rush these" Owen said as he moved to the computer, "Will still take time. I suggest you take him to bed, keep him warm and we treat this like a possible. No contact with…"

"Too late. The kids were all together." Jack pointed out.

Ianto watched Sean's face and knew deep down his brother was thinking the same thing as him, turning to leave the room "Just going to check the other kids."

"Yes" Ianto said softly "good idea. Rhia, please go with him. Check all our children for any signs."

Owen sat back and looked up at Jack who was hovering nervously "You know … this is not good. If one of them is a carrier … we are all infected. Including the babies. The staff will have taken it to the other houses…the village too."

"They were tested … they were quarantined, no sign. Right?" Jack demanded.

"Yes, but did they say goodbye to the family left behind? Not all were dead yet, just infected." Owen countered, Ianto feeling ill.

"wait … are you telling me they left with some still alive? Left them to die?" Ianto demanded with horror.

"Yes. But they had no choice, it was a mandatory evacuation. If they didn't have the fares to come here it would have been to a holding facility where it broke within days, All evacuees were lost." Owen nodded then rushed to assure them "Look … let's wait for the result before we look for a lynching. Could be a logical explanation that had nothing to do with Strangles. We are seeing it because we are looking for it. Right? We could be fine."

Ianto held his softly grizzling toddler to his chest looking at Jack with open fear as he started to slide from the bed "I am taking him to our room. Best the others stay out. It will kill Jax but … you know what I mean … maybe for tonight, while we wait on those results. I mean … none of the others show signs, maybe he has something else but … I … I don't know."

"I agree with Ianto" Jack nodded, sorrow now starting to show as he slumped against the wall "Worst case scenario … then if it's not … hooray."

"OK" Owen sighed, thinking of his own little ones.

Not good.

Not good at all.


	13. diagnosis negative

Kit had finally slept, his mouth latched onto Ianto's nipple for a good part of the night, refusing a dummy which Ianto would have been far more comfortable with. Early the next morning Owen entered their quarters, Jack awake and pacing as he let him in "Well?"

"Not strangles" Owen said softly "I have tested EVERYONE here and no sign of it in anyone. No antibodies, no silent carrier. This is not that. He's just … I don't know. Poorly."

"Nothing" Ianto repeated, flopping back with relief and the little one snuffled ageist him, then came a soft scratching noise at the door "that's Jax. Best let him in, so not fair they were kept apart but I had to be sure."

Jack opened the door and the little boy stomped in, his eyes blazing as he rushed for his brother, chattering with excitement. Jack lifted him onto the bed and he settled next to Kit, an arm flung over him comfortingly as he spooned his little twin.

"So … what is it. He is not just poorly for the sake of it. It's not strangles" Jack repeated to himself, his hands still shaking as he had not slept a wink, sitting up all night watching over his youngest twin and the handsome man cradling him to his breast so lovingly, even as he dozed himself.

"I think it's a combination of new people in the house, the baby seems to upset him for some reason and I am sure he is teething" Owen assured them "Maybe you should let him stay, if that's soothing for him. It's not uncommon for a child to dislike another. Sean's little baby son is adorable and we are gushing a bit. Even Koi. Maybe Kit is getting the pip over the attention shift? Him and Jax are not used to not being your centre of attention."

"But … little Jen isn't a bother to anyone and I do not spend time cooing over him. I was careful not to. No cuddles, long looks … just some ….oh. Right." Ianto stopped talking as he frowned and considered "Clothes. I went through the twins' clothing and gave a lot to little Jen as they came with so few. I didn't even think, some toys too. Shit. He IS jealous."

"Look, it's all new to him. Jax adapts and moves on, always does but this little guy … he likes order. Routine and Attention. Right now things are a bit …frazzling. He doesn't like it. Spend more time with him, make an effort to reasure him that he is still seen, still real in all of this. I think it will make a big different. It's not jealously, so much as …well … displacement. He's feeling discombobulated. I don't know I he gets along with the girls like Jax either. He might not like so many kids, he does prefer his own little thinking space, wanting rather than participating. Their Rey is a bit pushy. She and Anwen are really bossing everyone about like madams."

"Again … did not know" Ianto sighed "I have been lax. Right. Owen thank you, as always I appreciate you."

Owen was momentarily flummoxed with the affection, as always and he shrugged then fluffed about a bit and eventually leaned in to kiss a tiny head, his hand patting Ianto's' shoulder affectionately before he straightened up to leave "I will go check the kids. They are all fine. OK? I will make sure a limb has not detached while I've been in here"

Ianto giggled and the door opened, the soft call of Elisabeth wafting down the gall and to Ianto's delight he saw the children filing past as they wandered the hallways with her, clearly a grand tour so they could look at the Christmas decorations that had already gone up. With the crisis averted and now knowing the reason for his child's melancholy was not life threatening, Ianto was determined to refocus on Christmas and a positive outcome from this change within the Hive.

Jack was also determined … to get Sean out of his Hive before his children were too upset and to that end he looked to the house Gwen's family had resided in during her lockdown. He contacted the agent and was told the price, considered then a soft slap to the side of the head from Elizabeth and a hissed reminder that it held ghosts made him reassess. Of course Ianto would not want to visit there seeing her on the front steps each time.

He looked in the other direction, a homestead not so grand but affordable. Since Sean had burned every last credit of his own, as well as what Ianto had given him to bribe and bully his way here … Jack knew he was now responsible for this family until the man found employment.

Employment.

Jack wondered if Rhys had something there … not comfortable with working with the man himself. Something about him annoyed him, perhaps the way he tried to be bigger than Ianto simply because he ws older.

This is Ianto's Hive after all … some respect might be nice.

* * *


	14. nice place

Rhys and Sean followed Jack around the old style villa that was down the road from his own place, looking at each room and nodding, discussing and giving feedback.

"Well … what do you think?" Jack finally asked turning to them.

"I think it's a lovely house, the room out back for children with a small playground already there … the attic and panic room … a lot of thought went into it. Once upon a time it was all the rage, now it has a lovely lived-in homey feel. Nice for a guest house' Sean nodded, looking around some more as Jack turned to Rhys.

Rhys nodded as he saw his cue and turned to Sean "Sean? I have a position open at my place of employment. Jack tells me you can fly a freighter."

"Yeah, ex-military. Flew the big rigs, maintenance as well as supply haulage" Sean turned to face him with interest "Any chance I cloud get a read?"

"Well … I can put in a word, if ya like. It would be a jumper, with me. And to others Convoy style. There and back within 24 hours." Rhys explained "Sometimes 12."

"Really? Not long haul? Jumps?"

"Some long haul, the longest I go for is three days though, those month long jumps do not please me so … I mean … when the jobs go on the board you can put your name down occasionally for a spot if ya like ... I don't"

"Wow. Sounds great" Sean grinned.

Jack looked around the house one more time then nodded to the agent "We'll take it. It will go in his name"

Sean looked up as Jack pointed at him and froze, his mouth falling open as he saw the gift on offer "Wait. Wait a goddamned minute…"

"you can pay us back" Jack said calmly, knowing the Jones Pride here "Each pay check … a bit at a time. You need this, your family needs this and Ianto is upset with our youngest being put out by your kids. The Hive grew too fast overnight and he is sulking … Kit is delicate. So … you are safe. Close yet in your own Hive, also means you can govern your family once more without feeling pushed in another's Hive. A shared Hive is not for everyone."

"This is …. It's too much and… wow. Ianto did fall on his feet"

"No." Jack said firmly now as he started to walk from the room, his home a mere two minute walk down the lane "I did. I found my soul and my spirit in that man. He is my fucking life and I do not like the way you make him feel small either. You can live here, share time and learn to appreciate your brother once more. From a distance."

Sean stood surprised by the anger shown and Rhys clapped his hand onto his shoulder "Don't take it personally. I want to lamp ya too. Not your fault … Ianto is precious to us mate. Very precious and his upset over little Kit being ill causes a ripple through all of us. You will learn … in time you will learn that he is the heart of this place. Once you are here in this house, asserting yourself and feeling like an Alpha should in his own Hive, you will not feel the need to flex all the time. Two Alphas live in that Hive already. Owen is …well … you have noticed he is not exactly an Alpha right? A complicated man. Why he stays. He needs their strength too. I have my own house with Rhia, works for us. I can enter their Hive while still maintaining my own identity. What you need too. What we all need."

"I had a good job, a fair house and five wives. Little Jen coming was a relief, I was terrified another wife was about to be foisted on me. Gods, now down to two wives. It's quite scary really." Sean whispered softly "This house would be perfect, no need for more children but room if more come. Room for both wives to have space … not live on top of one another bitching and moaning like they did, already I see them comfort one another and work together as they never did before."

"Rhia loves shopping, she did all the furniture shopping for our place. She knows all the bargain places, let your wives go with her to get his place ready. I will slip them some credits as a Christmas gift so they do not feel badly spending money on tat they like. We both know they will bring home some shit that is shiny."

Sean laughed "Seems my sister fell on her feet too."

"A grand woman, bonny and a thump like a horse kicking you" Rhys agreed good naturedly and Sean laughed as they walked outside to find Ianto looking down the lane at his own house, visible in the distance. "Aye, aye. Whatcha thinking there boyo?"

"A pathway between might be nice … easier for the children to race between houses. Also .. little pushbikes or go-carts for the older ones to move between the thee Hives. Keep us all close." Ianto said as he looked down at the ground, crouching to check the line of sight "A nice straight flow here. Some gravel … pavers maybe so there is no mad tracked about."

Ianto rose and started to pace out the distance between the houses, Rhys sighing as he motioned to Jack. "He's off."

"Yeah, came out to find him here, damned man knows everything. Kit?" Jack called softly and a little boy emerged from under a bush to look at Jack "Taddy is going."

Kit made a noise of alarm and raced after his Dam making meowing noises as Ianto paused to scoop him to a hip before resuming his walk, now singing softly.

As the Welsh song drifted back Sean closed his eyes, then Rhia's voice in the distance joined in. The songs their mothers used to sing remembered always in their hearts.

Yes.

This was home.


	15. not a free for all

"Christmas" Sean said down the vid-co, his siblings each in a frame as they had a conference call "Ianto is doing a real Boeshane style Christmas with all the trimmings. We can all fit, my new house and Rhia's are next to his. We can all fit. Come on… it's been forever since we were all together. Not since the village."

"We don't want to impose" Lauren said with surprise.

"I talked it over with Ianto and Jack…and Rhia and Rhys and Tosh and Owen … yeah… Tosh and Owen are a couple that live here too. Three … well … it will be four hives here. Come on … come visit. You know you want to" he laughed.

"He has children too right? Married in then had his own. You know … I had heard some of the Boeshane blood could still do it but … what are they like?" Sophia asked.

"Ianto's husband Jack is Boeshane too. A good man, a bit protective but friendly. He has another wife, Elizabeth who has chosen to be chaste now the twins are here. There were two other wives but they have died. Rhiannon is here, her husband is lovely, a teddy bear of a man. It's a calm place, full of laughter and affection. Oh … and another hive is here. Owen and Toshiko live in one of the wings with their children too … like a Boeshane Village." He said then Sophia made a noise.

"No you dolt. The twins."

"Oh. Right" Sean laughed "Forward. Intelligent and friendly. Pottering about chattering away to themselves. One looks like Jack but the little one, Kit. He is the image of Ianto. Of Da. Sooooo Jones."

They seemed interested in that, especially Sophia who leaned forward "So … how many children does Ianto have in his family now?"

"Ah… Anwen, Maggie, Darla, Jenny, Lilith, Gemima, Jax and Kit. Eight. Can you believe it, the two girls named Jenny and Lilith? Already born before he even met Jack. Kismet, right? Our mother's names. Sweet girls too." He smiled wistfully "Mine are so happy. I did not realise how apart they felt from the other children with their fair hair."

"Jax and Kit. One is dominant, the other sweet and gentle?" Sophia seemed stuck on them.

"Here … I have some shots I shall send through of them … no mistaking which is which. Jax had dark floppy hair, Kit has our fair curling. Kit is so much a snugly little kitten that his name is perfect for him. Jax is an explosion waiting to happen, full of energy and bluster. Little Kit just likes to watch from a lap." Sean nodded.

"They are fully weaned?"

Strange question.

"They take solids, as any child in the twos would, yes. Kit has been grizzly, teething I think. Ianto is letting him have the breast for comfort … he does drink from a cup" Sean said slowly "Why?"

"Just wondering" she shrugged.

Sean stared at her, the little sister that always had things on the sly. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt something was up with her questions. Then her husband leaned into the frame "So … they have a large hive, many children and two boys."

Sean stared at his brother-in-law who usually did not converse. He was large, imposing and definitely had Forhitian blood. Think … a Klingon with dreadlocks and a blue tinge to his skin. "Hello Goff."

"Sean. So? Eight children you say?"

Sean felt something in the back of his mind shift, a feeling of dread starting as he looked at the creature that could not impregnate his sister if he tried seven rells to Sunday. No wonder there were no children in their hive from her, the other mate giving females must also be Forhitian.

"They love and care easily for all" he said with a frown "If you think you can claim here … this is not Boeshane and they will not agree."

"They have two, I have none. I do not see why they will not at least consider my request" she snapped, some other siblings weighing in to scold her for thinking this was right. Ianto was passing and caught the voices, pausing to enter then he heard Sean's voce.

"Ianto's twins are not fucking chattels. I am sorry you chose a hive that you do not fit into in a reproductive fashion sister. You knew before you married for lust, there would be no offspring from you. If you think for a single Sol3 second that you will come and demand a twin then you need to have another think about it. If you come here and try to take little Kitty then it will be your last thought, I assure you your brains will be too far apart to make any other cohesive thought ever again! Ianto will not give up a twin to you …he will not! You cannot claim Boeshane Rights. I cannot believe you would even consider this. Here I am trying to being us together and all you want to do is be the greedy little bitch you always wrre, only contacting us when you want something."

"Do not speak to my wife like that!"

"Do not choose a wife that cannot provide a child then expect to snatch another's. Fuckface!"

Sean slammed his hand down, breaking the connection and he stood shaking with anger as he said to himself "Fuckers. What egotistic…."

"Sean" Ianto's voice was quiet but it scared the bejesus out of him, making him squeal as he swing to find Ianto in the doorway, the anger on his face "Did I just hear what I think I heard? Sophia thinks she can claim Kit?"

"She can't" Sean said firmly.

"Oh no. She surely can't. I will take her hand off before it touches one of my babies" Ianto turned and stormed from the room to inform his husband of this lunacy. Let's see her try to get onto the planet to try anything at all … Ianto would make sure her Visa was never granted. Fucking bitch.

Not my baby!


	16. didn't see that coming

Elizabeth had been melancholy for a few weeks now … Ianto wondering if it was the arrival of his brother that had somehow changed the dynamics and he approached her to see if he could help her feel more settled. It was still something that bothered him, her becoming chaste. I mean … he understood she didn't want another child but … no physical contact at all?

"Hey" he said softly, finding her in her private lounge doing needlework, her feet tucked up infer herself as she was settled back in the sofa. She looked up and smiled as she watched him settle as well, then turn to her.

"Lizzy love. Are you OK?"

She was surprised by this, expecting a conversation about the children or maybe the Christmas madness to come. Not a personal question like this, although he was perhaps the only person she didn't feel annoyed by. She knew it was a question that came from love. What made it harder to explain.

"Ianto … I … I married Jack for the betterment of our people. It was the done thing, as you know. Provide a child, preferably a male. To be part of a Hive … a sister-wife. It was done of duty, not love. Of course I have come to love Jack. Dearly. He is a wonderful man and there is genuine affection but … it was never about the sex … although I did not mind it … he is a very kind man and a gentle one. No … I did like that but …." She struggled and he waited "It was not … my everything. I mean … I love him, have always and will always but …"

"Never IN love with him" Ianto guessed what she was chewing over "Loyalty and love. Not lust and raw need. Right? You marred for duty, not love. Love came later, a comfortable sort … not a needy burn."

"Yes. Not what you have. I mean … the way you look at one another … I see the raw need to touch. Just touch. At first I thought I was annoyed because I didn't' have that in my own relationship with him. I wondered if it was something that he thought about too … I reasoned things out and argued with myself before pulling away and finding that creating separation helped. It did. I felt less…. Small. But … as of late I have realised that feelings are there that I didn't see coming on. I am starting to develop … ah…. I am embarrassed."

Ianto blinked. "Sweetie. It was your choice to be chaste. I mean … you would be welcome back into his arms … you know that."

He watched her shift in the sofa as she looked at her hands and sighed, then he frowned "Elizabeth? Are you telling me these…feelings are not for him?"

She nodded.

"There is another you have started to … desire?" he was surprised. Well … she was her own woman, going to work each day earning her own money and living her own life. Stands to reason she might meet someone I suppose. Still, a surprise. She is a married woman.

"It will pass" she said softly "I know it is wrong and I am trying to keep my head straight until it passes. It is merely a silly need. It is not productive and will not help the Hive or myself to hold on to these.. cravings."

"Cravings. You crave him?"

She nodded biting her bottom lip now as she looked at him though her eyelashes "It's complicated. I cannot hurt the Hive. Or Jack. I also know it can never be … he does not feel the same and would never step on Jack's toes. I also know even the fanciful daydreams and the need …well … these will pass. I need to refocus."

"Why you are keeping away from us? I miss you" he sighed, reaching out to touch her and she pulled her hand away, Ianto freezing as a thought came to him. One he could not deny saying out loud "Elizabeth? This person you have feelings for … is it someone you have met at work?"

She shook her head, downcast and clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Elizabeth. My darling … the person you have feelings for… is it someone here?" he asked with confusion "Is it … Lizzy? It is me?"

She sighed, looking up at him with tears then nodded sadly "Yes. I … I have feelings for you Ianto and … I know it's wrong but … I do. I do see you as … so handsome. I want your affection"

Ianto sat back in stunned silence.

Wasn't this a pickle.


	17. sorted?

Jack laughed out loud with shock and confusion. Lots of help there, then he sobered as he saw that Ianto was not kidding. Elizabeth had … feelings for him.

"Shit."

"Yes. My thoughts exactly" Ianto sighed.

"Well … you are presenting as an Alpha now. She is chaste, no longer connected to me by a flesh bond … I guess it's logical in a terrifying way that another Alpha might gain her attention. That's it's you … gods. She must be conflicted." Jack sat back, rubbing at his face "Poor love. Christ."

"Exactly." Ianto flapped his hands into the air then let them fall "She is loyal to the family … I AM family … she is having romantic feelings. I don't know if it goes as far as sexual … she has told me she daydreams about me holding her hand, cuddling with her on the sofa … domestic sort of stuff."

"So … might not be sexual … just… wow. This is so hard to talk about" Jack grimaced.

"I didn't want things spoken about any further without you first. I mean… this is something the three of us should discuss … it affects us all. She is as important as either one of us." Ianto agreed.

"Right. Let's …. Elizabeth. Great, was coming to find you. Come sit with us love" Jack patted a seat as his wife entered the room, glancing at Ianto then blushing as she knew the conversation topic now. She settled and sat primly, clearly uncomfortable.

"OK. I would like to start by saying that I love you" Ianto said to her calmly "Also … I was startled by your admissions but after having time to consider things I am flattered. I do not want to make you uncomfortable but … these … urges. Are they sexual?"

She looked at him then said "No … not … flesh. No. It's .. affection I crave. Your arms, your kiss? I don't know. It's terribly wrong."

"I am an Alpha. It's natural to have…feelings for an Alpha. Especially if it is one in your family not blood. Gods. I am so sorry that I did not see this earlier. Elizabeth … I would like to hold your hand in the street, I didn't want to assert myself. I held my sisters' hands and was a touchy feeling kind of guy. A kiss goodnight, a hug … human touch … I understand that." Ianto let her process "I do not want anyone in my bed but Jack. That does not mean I would be uncomfortable with a clutch on the lawn … sofa watching TV with the kids … normal family things. We can be affectionate, we are siblings. We should feel comfortable with shown affection. I do love you. It would never be in a physical manner … I can only lay with Jack but … contact is definitely something I would like. I love hugs. It may grow one day o something physical but … that would be another discussion."

"I … yes. I would like that so much" she lit up "I also like my own space in my bed … I do not feel the need for sexual stimulation … gods, it feels horrible talking about this but we must. We must. I love you too Ianto. I do. So much. I crave your attention. Touch. Smile. Yes. The occasional kiss would be lovely."

"OK. So enough of this weird feeling between us. We dispatch that now" Ianto said leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. It was warm. Soothing and full of love and as they has hoped, did not stir things deep down. Just their hearts feeling warmer, not a hint of lust.

"I don't know if it is incredibly hot or disturbing to see you two like this … I do understand though. I do love you both, I will need some time to adjust to this… I see that this is not some lustful thing … I understand. Affection. Agreed." Jack finally said softly "I am sorry if you have felt left out or pushed aside in my quest to love Ianto. I do love you 'Lizzybeth."

"I know. Now we all know and … it's good. It's OK." She let out a deep breath, "I feel so much better now. Gods. Yes. Sorted?"

"Sorted" Ianto smiled, reaching for her hand "come on. Let's go watch our children play."

She rose and was obviously delighted as he continued to hold her hand, walking with her to the children's wing where they found the place in chaos, laughter and feathers. Damn. They don't make pillows like they used to I guess.

Ianto and Elizabeth fell to their knees, scooping up the feathers only to laugh as the feathers floated around in the air, like snow. The kids shrieked and ran about flapping their arms not helping one little bloody bit as Ianto tried not to laugh but his scolding disintegrated, sitting back on his heels and throwing his hands up in surrender, then catching the nearest child for a kiss.

Sean entered and stood watching as his brother fell back into the feathers letting them fluff into the air and the kids fell on him with screeches of glee, like wild animals attacking as Jack hooked out little Kit and held him close, clucking at him while keeping him out of the madness. The little one was still slightly poorly and although wanted to play was clearly tired. Jack sat in a chair with his little boy in his lap, talking softly as he told him a story about fishes, Kit looking up at him adorningly as he clutched his little hands together under his chin, looking so much like Ianto that Jack felt his heart swelling.

It was all going to be OK.


	18. gonna go away for a sec

"So … I will go with Rhys and Sean to meet the incoming cruisers on the Space Dock and we will all be back within three days" Jack was explaining to the children why he was going to be gone for a little while "Taddy will be here, as will Mama Lizzy and Owen and Tosh, and Aunty Rhia. Also … Uncle Sean's family is just down the lane if you want to play."

Sean had moved in almost instantly despite a lack of furniture and while on this long jump he had arranged to pick up his siblings plus he was intending to collect some furniture from storage as well. Jack was coming to help lift and move things, Rhys and him more than strong enough to make up for Sean being a lightweight and not afraid to admit it. Besides … he wanted to get a feel for those coming into his Hive… his mate's house.

Kit didn't seem to care, clinging to Ianto with owlish eyes as Jax confidently nodded and asked "will we still have family eats?"

"Yeash" Kit said around two fingers in his mouth, a rare spoken word as he usually just let Jax speak for them both. But food … yes. Had to make that point.

"Yes" Ianto sniggered softly as he patted the little one's butt in his arms "We will still have meals. Daddy and the other men will eat where they are and miss us as we shall miss them but when they return we can all have a big party to welcome the guests as well as their return."

"Cake?" Jax asked, stalling out with glee as the other kids squealed. Ianto looked around, taking in the fact all the kids were letting Jax speak. Already such an Alpha.

"Yes. We will make several as there will be lots of people and I am sure there will be one or two that you children can decorate yourselves" Elizabeth said calmly, lifting Gem to her feet and rushing glitter from her skirts "Love a feathered Gervolt, look at your dress young lady!"

"Oops" the little one said "sorry Mama."

"Its OK love" she sighed softly "Go wash it off those hands before you rub your eyes with it this time, OK?"

"Yes mama" Gem smiled as she turned and ran from the room, Anwen following to help her with the little step needed to reach the sink. A good girl.

"I know it's a long time" Jack said to Jax, glancing at Kit who had stopped sucking to listen as well "But it's only a few sleeps really. And I know you will both be in Taddy's bed keeping my side warm for me. I will be back before you know it with new people to meet that are all family as well as some new things. Maybe even some more Christmas stuff if we get a chance to look at the Christmas Barn Planet. It is on the route, if time is with us."

"Twee?"

"No Kit, no more trees. For the love of the Gods … we have a tree outside, a tree inside and that thing you all made with branches you pulled inside and painted. We have enough" Jack said sternly. Kit blinked slowly at him then scowled and hid his face in Ianto's' shoulder, clearly not liking Jack's tone. Jack immediately felt bad for scolding when he was leaving but also was annoyed at the coddling the child was getting recently. IT was not Strangles. He was not dying for the love of Gods … Ianto was letting the child wallow. Still … not going to argue with him about it, not when the child was attached to him like a bloody limpet.

Ianto's look told him he knew full well Jack's opinion and thoughts swirling around them and did not care. His Kitten needed him so that was all there as to it. Jack nodded, letting it go as he rose to look over all the faces of his assorted children, both of blood and of love. Gods, they were all special, lovely and perfect.

"Mica, you look so sweet in that colour" he said softly as he looked at his niece in her pale lilac dress "I will be sure to search for a dolly one for your Me-me dolly. Davie is coming to help your Dadda with the heavy lifting, I promise we will find you a special treat for being a good girl and looking after Mama for us."

"Thank you Dadda Jack" she said happily, cuddling her doll as she followed her cousins from the room. Rhys' voice boomed in the distance as he welcomed the children, Anwen no doubt getting some attention from her Tad.

"You shall need this list" Ianto said softly as he took him to one side "Each child's name, colour preference and suggestions if you see something appropriate for them."

"Sounds like you are trying to handle me Tiger" Jack said with fake annoyance.

"Handle you? Cariad … I would love to …. Handle you. You know … Kit has fallen asleep there in the beanbag just now. We have at least an hour before he stirs and realizes I ran away … let's say goodbye like we always should" Ianto whispered in his hear, Jack grinning as he accepted a loving kiss, then followed his love to their wing, not even glancing back as he knew without looking that Tosh has settled in the chair with her little one on her chest, looking down lovingly to watch over Kit for them.

As Hive does.


	19. a house made of brick nor straw

Jack was gone, four hours ago to be fair… OK. For hours and two minutes. OK? Fine. Not that Ianto was looking at the clock. Ok. Maybe he was. It's just that last time he went away for a 'little while' all hell broke loose and people died.

Kit had woken to a good mood for the day, a change in itself and he was currently on the floor with his siblings playing quietly. Not a single grizzle. He knew it would not last but for now…. The Chef slammed into the house, breathless and wide eyed breaking Ianto's chain of thought as he rose to meet him.

"Adham?"

"Strangers. A strange vessel broke atmo an hour ago … followed by several others around the planet. The last vid-com cast said there were no recognizable markings on them. We do not know who or what they are and … I apologize but… my wife is with child and…." He turned to gesture and a small woman scuttled into the room to stand behind him, clearly pregnant and afraid.

"Adham … of course you are welcome to seek ….ah… I need to see the latest reports for myself. Come … Elizabeth my love, will you watch the children for me? I promise I shall tell you all I learn but … I do not like …. Ah Rhiannon. Good, I want you and Mimi in here with us. OK?" Ianto turned as Rhiannon entered the house, Mica already running for the other children.

Ianto stood with the others watching the screen as the news came over, live footage as soldiers spewed from the belly of the space boats, flowing into the startled crowds and the first gunfire had Ianto jumping on the spot then swinging with wide eyes to look at the others in the room. He knew the markings, recognized them from his history books. Skirtii. A neighboring system of thugs and pirates.

"OK … first … Owen. I need you to run for Sean's house. Get them back here, I want everyone here in this house. NOW!" Ianto demanded, Owen moving without a second thought to comply as the Alpha barked an order, then Ianto turned to Rhiannon "You too. Go get what you need from your house, you are staying here as well. The security here is the best. This is the beginning. Just the beginning. Once they have order to the chaos they are causing they will want to explore. I want everyone here in my house."

Rhiannon turned and ran for her house, already compiling lists of what she needed to bring back. Ianto started to think harder and turned to Elizabeth who had entered the room when she realized something was happening "Sweetie?"

"Bad things going down my love. I want the children in their wing, no one outside and all accounted for" Ianto said in a gentler tone. "This is going to be a scary time but hopefully it is a short-lived attempted invasion that our military will fend off. In the meantime … we will act as if we are under siege. Right?"

"Right. Food" she said with the same calm "If we are locking the children's wing down we will need the food in there with them so there is no need to unlock."

"Yes. Adham and his wife will be in there with you. If anything happens, anyone enters the house you will not unlock. Not even if a blade is to my throat. You promise me … under threat of death…you do NOT unlock the wing" Ianto hissed as he held her against him for a moment then kissed her forehead "You keep those children safe."

"Yes husband" she sighed softly, her head against him. Then as he released her she added "anything else I need to know?"

"Yes. I want all the children in pink, frilly and clearly female" Ianto knew his mind was in overdrive but he needed to focus "ALL children are now female to the person looking. OK? Jax as in Jackie. Kit is Kitty. Toshiko …"

Toshiko cut him off "I understand. Skirtii. They might be forcefully recruiting. Coming to take the young males of the population. They have not done this in almost a hundred years. The strangles has cased chaos, in their outer colonies as well. If they do come, we will let them look through the door, keep them from actually interacting and they will see a sea of pink, hopefully move on."

Ianto nodded "I know it's overkill but … we will plan for the worst and hope for the best. Yes?"

"Measure twice, cut once" Owen said quietly as he returned and stood with Sean's family "What about me?"

"A doctor … you will be something they seek. We cannot have you here. We can't really send you away as they will find you so … we can only fib." Ianto shrugged "Are you ready to be a feeble man? I know it's asking a lot but … Toshiko must be my wife, as all the other women are. Adham and his wife are the only exceptions, I will claim religious persecution for them … if I am right these are Skirtii Fikolds. They not only respect religious restitutions they are reverent of those of cloth. Owen … you will be a priest. Here to watch over the children."

"You are thinking of a story here" Rhiannon knew her bother and saw something in his face as he considered.

"Kit is not going to like this .. not one little bit. I am sorry … Elizabeth … you will have your work cut out for you, he is going to tantrum like a trooper. Hopefully we can get it out of the way before they come, have him settled into a massive sulk."

"OK. I don't know what you are doing but I know you" she nodded "We will do our best. First. Prink clothing."

"Hide anything male. ANYTHING! TOYS TOO" Ianto yelled after them, then he started to stride for the main room and the portraits of the children, knowing these had to be changed out quickly as well.

No boys here.

Nope.

Ianto would defend.


	20. gonna guff and puff?

"Are you safe?"

"Yes Cariad. It seems confined to the cities at the moment" Ianto said as Jack's image flickered on the screen and Ianto frowned "Jack … what's happening?"

"They are trying to jam coms, it will make it harder for the military to rally. Honey, we will lose contact soon and may not resume it until this is over so just be calm and remember that you are an Alpha, that is your Hive and you are in charge" Jack's image flickered more then he came in to focus again "I love you."

"I love you too my darling" Ianto said firmly "We will be fine. I know we will. You focus on slipping around their armada and getting back here to us. I will focus on keeping us together and safe. I know what you do … so do you. I love you."

"I love…."

Jack was gone, nothing but static as Ianto took a shaky breath and told himself he had this.

.

.

.

.

.

Kit was grizzling, his fingers in his mouth as he wanted his Taddy and was increasingly upset that this was not happening. His face was flushed and his anger was increased by the fluffy skirts to the dress Rhiannon had struggled him into. They had told the kids it was a game. A 'girl' game where only Owen and Adham could be boys. Taddy was not playing as he was not in the room.

Adham sat near the bathroom door where he watched the children, knowing the plan was for him to race in there and hide in the shower. Hopefully no one would go in and physically check in there, if they did the shower cubicle would be frosted and locked, his wife already in there ... she would call out that she was not decent if they tried to enter. He would hide in the back while she pressed herself against the glass. The outline of her large belly would fend them off, not wanting to upset a pregnant woman.

Owen would be in plain sight as an Omega. There to assist with the childcare. Hopefully considered too effeminate to be worthy of being a soldier. If worst came to worst, Ianto would claim he was his wife's 'comfort' toy. He knew Owen would be horrified to hear himself being called a human dildo but Ianto knew these species did have those … slaves and underlings that were considered lower than dogs. They would not want one and there was no way Owen would hide behind a woman.

The reports were saying that they were fanning out from the cities, just as he had feared and the first of the Hovers were shown on screen. They were airborne. Would not stick to the roads, could easily come from any direction.

It was late evening, everyone half asleep when the first reports of them in the next town came though. Ianto on alert now as he gave the order to lockdown. The house began to rise on those lifters he loved so much and he knew it would not stop a Hover from docking but it would at least show that this house had defenses.

Ianto waited.

.

.

.

.

.

Early morning, everyone awake and nervous as Ianto slipped from the nursery and his enraged Kit, the screams cut off as the door closed and Ianto took a moment to weep for his son's confusion. He always cuddled his little ones after feeding, Kit especially. He knew it would only feed his resolve.

The knock came as three short, hard raps and Ianto took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and opened the door with what he hoped was a confused look. "Yes? I mean … may I help you?"

"We are of the Federated Skirtii Cordia. Let us in!"

Ianto looked at the one barking, then past him at the one with the most stripes. He nodded and stepped to one side, letting them enter and leading them to the main room where the picture above the mantle was of Ianto, Gwen, Cheryse and Elizabeth. It was taken at the wedding, one where Jack had stepped to one side wanting his harem together. No children in sight. Ianto centre stage.

"Please, may I interest you in a sip of Geffla?" Ianto asked pulling out a bottle of amber liquid that had the men stopping to stare, then their leader stepped forward.

"Is it pure?"

"Enough for my contact to charge extra for the box as well" Ianto laughed easily "But seriously … that fake shit is so …. Blasphemous."

"Yes" the man settled "I am General Fov."

"Hello General Fov. I am Ianto Jones. You may know of my father, or at least heard stories of him. Ifan Jones. Pompous bastard of a man who took out your leader a few decades back now." Ianto smiled "He was an infidel, a turncoat and … my shame was so deep that I ran as far as I could from him to this shitty place believing the man that sold it to me. Now I find myself in a godless land where they do not even allow our Gods their dues!"

"Yes! I thought I knew the name … those in the town called you a Jones. I see not a single House of the Gods" Fov sniffed "Godless."

"Not all. I have met a few brothers but … most hide it. Seems they are too straight laced around here for us. My mother did her best to teach me the ways of our Gods … he hated her for it. Only wed her to get into the church … to get to your leader. Why he never even admits to having an adult son. The last article on him was crowing of a newborn son where he said 'Finally an heir' like a real arsehole" Ianto sighed as his story he had created his head sounded better than he had hoped, knowing that article would have been seen by everyone. Faint hammering made him shoot to his feet "Come. Let me show you the real problem that is being kept from you."

"Brother?" the man asked with surprise.

Ianto started to lead him towards the door that the soldiers were trying to unlock in vain.

His family.


	21. game face

Elizabeth had slid from the room to fit into Ianto's arms as he showed her off like a trophy, informing the ugly bullish man that this was his favorite wife. Ianto held her against him and kissed her lovingly as he explained "She is trying so hard to give me a boy. Most of the girls in there are her failures, still she does not complain. She is stoic. Yes?"

"Yes husband" she demurred, looking up at him "The next one. I have faith. The next one shall hold the key."

"Go now, you know they will get jealous and you should not be outside the quarantine zone" Ianto hissed, another kiss and he sent her back in.

"All girls?"

"Yes… I fear no boy child has come yet… although I do trust in the Gods and their wisdom is beyond out compression anyway so … I shall endure." Ianto looked pious as he spoke "It is not for me to question their rules, I am but a gnat to them. But … a boy would be nice. For the cause."

"I have eight" Fov huffed, "still no males either. Why we seek. We need fresh blood and young men to strengthen our ranks. Strangles has been as vicious a killer as the Loffidell"

"I can only offer you my prayers" Ianto sighed "No boys here or I would gladly give to the cause."

"You are of us?"

"Yes. I recognized the mother language and rejoiced but at the same time … I must be blunt." Ianto sighed as he gestured. Fov looking into the room through the glass of the locked doors, children visible inside.

"You see? My younger one over there in my other wife's arms?" Ianto pointed to Rhiannon who was trying to comfort Kit, his anger to melting point with his flushed cheeks and floppy body showing his anger.

"What is wrong with her?" Fov asked with alarm. "You said this was a quarantine zone?"

"We are waiting to learn but … it is …" Ianto took a moment and swallowed thickly "There were newbies in town a couple of weeks ago, arrived on a transporter. We were told they were clean and believed it but … my staff … they mingled with them and came here to my children. I fear it is…"

"Where did these new ones come from?" the man looked aghast.

"Colony 9" Ianto answered truthfully knowing the manifest for shipping would back that up. As he had hoped, the response was immediate, the man taking a physical step back from Ianto with horror.

"Strangles" he said to Ianto "it's rampant with it."

Ianto looked stricken "I know. But we were assured … we are worried. Why they are locked in. I … I fear. Brother, will you pray with me?"

"Yes. Of course, the Gods must provide some comfort at least "Fov nodded, clasping his hands as his head lowered.

Ianto to a moment to glen form memory the old prayer he had heard whispered at times by one of his father's guards before bed. One that had been explained by said guard as being a plea to the Gods for love, patience and longevity. Ianto knew the words ... of course he did and he spoke them now with that calm way of some who speaks that way often.

Fov did not hide his surprise as the flawless words were uttered reverently and as Ianto finished he reached out to place a hand gently on his arm "Brother. I see you are just. It is good to see our kind here. Please know I will personally ensure no one comes to break your quarantine."

"Thank you brother. May you go with the blessings of the Gods."

"And may the Gods favor you" Fov bowed.

Ianto knew the right answer, one not many give but in that exact instance what it should be. Thank fuck that guard of his father's loved him so.

"And may a Goddess kiss you in your sleep" he returned with the same bow.

Fov smiled softly as he walked to the Hover and signaled the men "All females. Let's go. Mark this one as safe. Also .. mark this as a straggles fear. He is one of our people. He is Just and righteous in a land of infidels. Let's go further north. I am sick of the sight of these weird trees, they give me the utters"

General laughter as the men agreed and the Hover swing to shoot away, Ianto leaning against the door and began heaving as he finally uncrossed his arms to look down at his chest and the two blooms of breast milk clearly obvious.

Kit's cries were now audible through the house as he ran for the room, unlocking and entering to snatch the child up and let him latch on.

"Did it work?" Rhiannon asked.

"Tosh?" Ianto glanced at her.

"Moving away with speed. Yeah … I think it worked" she nodded as she watched her screen "To be safe… we put the entire place on full lockdown. Shields in place."

"Agreed"


	22. not gonna like it one bit....

"Are you safe?" Ianto asked, his husband's grainy image phasing in and out as he fought the vessel he had 'acquired' and Ianto knew he would kill himself before he gave up on his family.

"We will play the game as long as we have to" Ianto assured him "Just… just be safe too. They will not come back here, the threat of Strangles sent them packing. I know we are protected with that umbrella now."

"That's a good idea. Maybe others could use it. We will try to get it broadcast through the underground channels … if there are enough cases to horrify them they might leave the planet." Jack sighed "I love you."

"And I love you too" Ianto smiled "Kitty is being a little monster, _she_ hates the dresses."

Jack's face softened as he knew his other twin would no doubt not care a jot, maybe even flounce a bit with his DNA so strong in that one. He nodded as he turned off the transmission, the timer about to ding to tell them they could be traced soon.

Ianto sat for a while staring at the screen as he sighed softly, his hands rubbing on the plush velvet arms while he considered options, then he rose, turning to find little Kit in the doorway, his tiny face contorted in a scowl as he grizzled softly, puling at the flowery dress he had been wrestled into.

"I know. You want your pants. I know. I like pants too" Ianto sighed "Come on. Maybe I can find some little dungarees or something in the girl's things that are not too girly hmmm? Come on darling."

Ianto carried the floppy child into the wardrobe area, looking through the girl's things and he found a pale apple green pair of overalls with a pink rose embroidered on the bib and he matched it with a pale pink shirt to match the rose. "There we are. Pants."

Kit seemed to consider this option, still clearly not sure if this was good enough so Ianto smiled and added "I have a shirt the same colour. Wanna match Taddy? Hmmm?"

Ianto found his shirt and paired it with a deep wine tie, his little son's eyes widening at the color combination and Ianto smiled, adding a pale green waistcoat. "There. We match. Dapper?"

Kit smiled, the first smile all day as he looked at himself and his Taddy, finally happy with the clothing. Ianto settled on the bed pulling him in for a cuddle and a soft kiss to his cheek "You know. You are not a baby anymore. You are so big and strong. Look at Jax, you are the same age. You are big and strong and clever, right? I know it's been hard to play this game and I am so proud of you. Of all of you. Time for you to be a big boy too … you have to give up the tit."

Ianto carried his son to the nursery wing and placed him back down, the other kids fussing on him as he stood and preened, finally happy for a change. Ianto was relived. The doorbell not expected or welcome, the house still on the lifters. Only a hover could reach. Fov. He knew it was him before he even opened the door.

"Good evening" the man smiled in a disarming way, pushing into the house with his arms full of food "It occurred to me that with you in quarantine you would need supplies. The couple at the store said you've not been in all week. Also … I wanted to check you were OK. Maybe seek a home cooked meal for a change?"

Ianto didn't like this but had no choice but to step to one side, letting him into the house and he could only hope everyone were in their places and this would be as equally painless as before.

As he closed the door he felt a hand descend on his shoulder and knew deep down … it would not.

.

.

.

.

.

Elizabeth sat with Kt in her lap, the little one content to fiddle with a little music box they were usually not allowed. The other children were muted, sitting on the floor with coloring things and some little blocks. Owen paced, not liking the length of time that was passing, the knock had been an hour ago and Ianto was still not back to tell him to unlock.

What the hell wa going on?

.

.

.

.

"For an Alpha, you are a very good cook" Fov said as he sat back, pushing the plate away "And one of my favorite dishes. You made it exactly as my mother did. An old recipe."

Again Ianto was grateful to that guard that had shown him attention as a child, and his memory that retained the meals "It was nice to provide. My mother believed in preparing her children for every eventuality. She feared I would never bond, had an image of me as a bachelor all my life. Made sure I could fend for myself."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because I am not your average Alpha. I am … complex. I believe it is my Boeshanninan heritage that makes me … moody and pensive at times. Not everyone understands it is not sulking, merely pondering and they take my glares as a negative. I can't help it if I have a resting Bitch Face."

Fov roared with mirth, and then rose "Well. We are leaving this planet tomorrow … we were unaware how prevalent the Strangles was in these parts. Although my men have not contracted it … they are scared."

"Understandable. We are too" Ianto smiled in what he hoped was a pleasant way, his hand twitching in his lap as the other lifted the glass of green liquid. He also remembered their favorite drink with this meal, something in the back of the cupboard that had been a housewarming gift. Gods … if not for this edidic memory ... they would be dead already.

The way Fov was looking at him, like appraising him … Ianto was not sure what his next move should be. He tired for innocent "So my dear Brother. If there is the fear of Strangles, are you not a naughty boy coming here? Do they know you are here? I would not want to get you in trouble."

"No … no. I told them I was doing a search along the coast to settle my nerves before blast off No. No one knows I am here … totally off the grid. Don't worry. That Hover is not marked, could belong to anyone. No sensors or trackers. It will never be traced back to me or my unit."

Ianto felt something in him relax as he now had the information needed to reassess his position while Fov took another sip of shitty wine and Ianto smiled.

Right then.

Wanna see what sort of Alpha I am?


	23. what's new pussy cat

"So … General. Why are you really here?" Ianto asked as he moved the roast meat aside, the carving knife stuck in it. Then he placed down the decadent chocolate cake and whipped cream on the side, "you can't really tell me you came for a meal."

"Well … maybe not" the man snorted as he looked pleased with himself "Could be I wanted another look at this cute little Hive you have here, and those twins."

Ianto felt his stomach flip, trying to remain calm as he spooned some Blobble Berries onto the side of the General's plate, making a soft noise of interest before spooning some onto his own then settle back to look at the man with something he hoped looked like amusement, not terror.

"You see … we asked around in that little village of yours and it seems you have been a little bit naughty, haven't you my dear? You appear a very confident man yet … you did not come here as an Alpha … did you!" Fov grinned in a feral way "Not only is there a husband currently off world on some job … but those twins in there were birthed by you yourself. Correct?"

"I am surprised" Ianto admitted "I thought I had played it. Clever, aren't you. Yes. As I already told you, I am Boeshanninan. I did carry the twins."

"And according to what I learned after … asking questions with a little more… force… they are both male"

Ianto swallowed thickly as he stared at the man, his mind in turmoil as he thought of possible actions and hoped whoever this animal has questioned had not been harmed too much before being forced to admit to Ianto's deceit …. but then Fov sighed "I see your face. Please, I assure you … I am not here for your children. I see the love here, such love that you would hide them like this …no. Also, I must admit … I do like you."

Ah.

Ianto blinked and now his mind was turning in a different gear as he saw the danger was not to his children. No. He now saw why the man was here in an unmarked Hover after dark so no one would know.

"That is very … flattering." Ianto tried, remembering to look down like he was embarrassed, his blush of anger hopefully looking more like excitement. Clearly it worked as Fov shifted in his chair and cleared his throat.

"I made sure my men have no idea I am here. I will be gone before first light… no one need know I was ever here. Just one night of… comfort and I will be gone, my men gone and your little piece of happiness still intact. I see how soft your body is … I know as you carried the babies that you are …ah…receptive… to a man."

"And my husband is not here" Ianto nodded, still looking at the cloth his hand was straightening nervously "everyone is abed and would never know you were ever here."

"Have you ever lain with any other man?"

"No. No I have never laid with anyone else but my Alpha… I did my duty and …well .. I have never…." Ianto shrugged, unable to betray Jack by lying that he had not known pleasure when Jack took him to another universe in his arms, but as he had hoped, the General heard what he wanted to, grunting as he palmed himself now.

Oh gods.

Ianto shot to his feet, starting to move the plates to the waiting trolley but the hand sliding around his waist from behind stayed his movements, the lips on the back of his neck were wet and gross. The hand was moving along his hip and downward, Ianto knew exactly here it was heading and he turned quickly to face him, letting him push Ianto against the table.

"You are such a rare find" Fov said softly, his hands now on Ianto's bum and Ianto felt physically ill, trying to maintain eye contact as he leaned back, his hand sliding across the table cloth.

"Tell me … those eyes of yours … did anyone ever tell you they are limitless? Hmmm? You are such a …" the kiss was horrible too ".. sweet pussy cat."

"Interesting you should call me that" Ianto gasped as the man's leg pushed between his, now pushing his hardened dick against Ianto's thigh "My husband calls me Tiger."

"Does he now?" Fov licked his lips, now pulling at Ianto's tunic, the fingers slipping inside to brush the top of Ianto's pubic hair "A lovely little cat."

"Do you know why he calls me his Tiger?" Ianto moved his legs further apart, letting the man now stand flush against him, the hand in Ianto's tunic now splayed across his stomach.

"Why is that gorgeous little piece of fluff?" Fvo panted, "Is it for this lovely fur?"

"No" Ianto smiled in an animistic way that made the General freeze, seeing that he ws indeed in the presence of an Alpha after all. Ianto whispered into the man's ear "Because of my claws."

Ianto plunged the knife into the man's side as hard as he could as he snarled "And get your fucking hand off my unborn child!"


	24. line?

Fov roared with pain, staggering back, his hand on his side as he looked at Ianto with disbelief, Ianto snarling as he pushed himself up off the table, now raising the knife above his head as he gave an animalistic scream then he plunged it into the man's chest.

Owen slammed into the room, the chair quickly grabbed and smashed against the man's back as he fell to his knees, now grunting through spasms of pain, his hands gripping Ianto's hands and the knife they had still held in the heaving chest.

"Let go" Owen snarled, snatching the bottle of wine from the table and smashing it over the man's head. Finally Fov fell back and Ianto could only go with him, still caught in the unrelenting grip. Owen grabbed Ianto's arms and yanked, Ianto falling back to land on his butt and he sat stunned as Owen then threw himself onto the knife, making sure it was in as far as it could possibly go.

"Ianto!" Rhiannon was there gathering him up as Elizabeth pushed her aside and slammed Ianto's head into her chest.

"Husband" she sobbed stroking his hair as she embraced him then drew back and kissed him gently "Ianto, darling. Are you OK. Oh praise the gods, my darling. Speak to me. Are you Ok?"

Ianto rolled to one side and threw up as Owen now staggered to the table and grabbed another knife then turned back to kneel and calmly cut the dying man's throat.

.

.

.

.

.

Adham's wife was sitting with Ianto holding his hands as Owen spoke softly to him, encouraging him to sip from the cup of tea he was holding to his lips. The womenfolk were on their hands and knees, scrubbing the floor as Adham calmly stepped to one side and began to simply rip the carpet up, the noise finally making Ianto blink. "what?"

"The blood is seeping through. Scrubbing only forces it down. We must remove it, back to the boards. Scrub the boards. We must hurry while it is still dark" Adham panted "We need a way to move this mess."

"The Hover" Ianto said as he patted the woman's knee and stood, shaking still as he walked towards the lump in the middle of the room, the floor rug rolled around the body. "He said it is not marked or ID'd. We load everything into the Hover, take it out to the mudflats and then we set it all on fire. By the time anyone finds it the fleet will be gone and as it has no ID they will be blamed for the death."

"Agreed" Adham nodded "Yes. I will fly it, someone follow me so we do not leave footsteps … footsteps?"

"A trail" Ianto was calm now, his stomach settling with the sweet tea "We must not leave a trail. Yes. These boards are dark stained, look. Why did Jack cover them? We will get the rug from the guest living room and cover the blood spot … the blue one."

People started to move with purpose as Owen stepped closer to Ianto "You're preggers?"

"Yeah. About four months. Didn't want to say as Jack would scold about Kit. Funny the way things work. Kit's clinginess and desire for my milk is what helped sell the Strangles theory."

"And now … you must wean him. The baby will need that first shot of goodness that will not be there if your body does not have time to cook it" Owen whispered "you bloody prick. You drank alcohol too."

"Threw it up … gotta love that morning sickness." Ianto huffed "I have been trying to tell Jack but Sean arriving made it … difficult to talk about anything else. Each time I tried to start talking about babies he would say he didn't want to talk about any more. Before you fly off … we both know he will be excited. Also as horrified as you."

"What do you need?" Elizabeth asked, stepping close to her husband. Her eyes were wide as she listened to the conversation and Ianto turned to her, dragging her into a hug.

"Just comfort me for a moment, will you? I am all a bluster" he whispered into her hair "I do not want them to know but … I really thought he was going to … oh Gods. Lizzy."

She clung to him, rubbing his shoulders and back as he let his hormonal impulses loose, starting to weep softly as the images of what might have been passed through his mind. Losing the boys. Rape. Possibly all of them murdered for insubordination.

He drew back, shakily rubbing his face as she reached into the front of her blouse, producing a lace handkerchief she used to wipe his face as she cooed.

"Adham and I will be back in about an hour" Owen said as he touched Ianto's shoulder, making him jump and squeak. "Shit, sorry."

"It's OK. I need to rest … to … hold my children" he finished moving swiftly to the Children's wing where his babies slept unaware of a problem. Rhiannon rising from where she had been sitting beside the bed of the twins, smiling as she said softly "Was going to put them in your bed ready for you but they fell asleep in here with Gem."

"It's Ok. I just needed to see them" Ianto smiled "My heart, my poor heart. Jack had better get home soon. I need some quiet."

"You sit here, be quiet. We will clean up" she patted his arm then said softly as she leaned in to kiss his cheek "Line?"

"Yes sister" he sighed softly "Line on this night."


	25. ahhhhhhh.... Rhys!

Jack stood in the bedroom looking at the bed with open confusion.

He had expected to find Kit in there, maybe even Jax as well but to find Elizabeth twined with ianto was not something he had expected in his wildest dreams… and let's face it… he has some humdingers. Nope… he was snot sure what to think.

Then he watched Elizabeth wake, her hands moving to soothe and comfort and he knew something bad had happened. This was not some Romanic tryst…that he was surprised to find had slightly upset him to think at first … something was wrong. "Liz?"

She looked at him and placed a finger to her mouth, motioning for him to get in the other side of Ianto and spoon him, Jack complying without a second thought as he saw the invitation. His bed after all, right? Soon he was naked, pressed against his husband's back with his knees brought up to tuck in behind Ianto's and the soft sigh as Ianto seemed to lent back against him showed he was needed here.

Elizabeth whispered the events as quietly as she could but by the time she was finished Ianto was awake as Jack clung to him with open horror now, his hands going over Ianto as if a piece was missing he had not been told about. She had not mentioned the baby, Ianto grateful to her for letting that part be his to tell.

"They are back?" Jack asked

"Yes. Heard Owen's Hover an hour or so back" Elizabeth whispered and Jack kissed Ianto then reluctantly rose to go talk to them.

"I will be right back love, just going to see the boys, OK?" Jack whispered and Ianto nodded snuggling back into Elizabeth and Jack was grateful she was there to mother him in such a loving way.

Adham and Owen were sitting quietly with matching drinks, talking quietly and both rose as Jack entered the kitchen "Hey."

"Hey, he's OK?" Owen ased.

"Yeah. Gods I am so glad you were there… all of you really. If he had been on his own…"

"But he wasn't" Owen cut Jack off mid thought "No point torturing yourself with the maybes. OK? We took the Hover through the midnight washer, it is pristine with no trace of ever being off road let alone in the Badlands."

"That's where you took him?"

"Yes. We took him deep … beyond the marches and set it all on fire. I set it with accelerant so it burned quickly, then we shovelled dirt over the remains. Made sure it looks like nothing from the air. Someone would have to search on foot to find anything." Adham nodded.

"You should have seen him … he was fierce!" Owen said with pride "The silly prick didn't stand a chance once he tried to make a move. Loyalty. They man of yours is loyal to you Jack … you are a lucky bastard."

"And I will never forget it" Jack nodded sitting to pour a drink to match what the two men had.

Rhys slammed into the kitchen "The missus just told me. Is he OK?"

"Yeah. Thank the Gods for gifting him a solid backbone. Ianto did his duty to defend the Hive. A true Alpha move. Gods … had he really been a Gentile …"

"Stop it!" Owen slammed his hand on the table "He is not one. Is he! Stop with the what ifs. I told you .. they will not serve us here. We must look to the dawn. Look to tomorrow, accept the Line."

"Line?" Rhys frowned.

"Ianto drew a line over this" Owen said firmly "It is done. Gone. Moving on, never happened, does not matter. We are fine, we are whole … look to the dawn and a new day, the past is behind us and we NEVER look back."

"Yes. That is Ianto's philosophy. Saved them as children, a strong one to hold. He drew a line, we will respect that" Jack agreed, "Come on. I am going to bed to cuddle my Tiger. You lot get off to your own respective nests yeah?"

"Yeah" Owen stood and patted Jack's shoulder then heft, Rhys rising to return to his wife as well, then he turned back before going out the door.

"You know… it's a good thing he is so quick on his feet. Changing the boys into girl's clothing … calling them more effeminate names. I hope those in the village that were questioned were not tortured to find the truth of the matter … you know he will not forgive himself if anyone else suffered for his ploy."

"We will go into town and check tomorrow… once we have confirmation that the fleet have left like the bastard said it is" Jack snarled "Until then… total lockdown!"

"Fair enough" Rhys nodded, then turned to step out the door "Give him my love and tell him he's a scary bastard and an incredible protector. I am pleased my family were here, that he was here to defend."

"I will … it will bring him comfort" Jack smiled as he walked to the door, patting Rhys on the shoulder as he had done him moments ago and Rhys nodded, stepping down then walking along the path as he called back something that froze Jack in his tracks.

"All that and preggers again too … what a bloody legend!"


	26. Jack is forgiving

Ianto woke slowly to find Jack sitting on the edge of the bed watching him and he smiled as he yawned and stretched, his arms going above his head, lifting his shirt up to expose his belly.

Jack reached out and placed his hand on it, marvelling t the life within as he now felt a slight curve. A bump. How could he have missed it?

"Cariad"

"It's OK. I have sat here for a couple of hours going over my emotions and selfish feelings… plucked them out, examined them and gone over your reasoning. It's OK. I get it. You did try to talk to me … several times but your family kept sideswiping our news, I know that now." Jack sighed "Also… your sister. The gobby one? I don't' think I like her very much."

"Oh dear" Ianto said with fake upset, then grinned "I thought they were all a bit gobby, those sisters of mine."

"Well … now that you mention it" Jack lat next to Ianto, taking his face in his hands and kissing him deeply then whispering "You are all a gobby lot, you Joneses."

"Jack…"

"I know everything. Owen spilled in spectacular fashion like a kid telling me he saw Santa Claus. I think he had fun in the end actually" Jack grinned "Adham was the calm one."

"He found out about the twins. He said he asked questions of locals … do you think he hurt anyone?"

"His sort usually do. Driving through the village, there were no flags of sorrow in the street. So … no one has died but I do think we might find some injured townsfolk tomorrow." Jack paused "Today?"

"I need to go see. If that's not too forward given it's my fault they were hurt … I mean…"

"We need to get those twins up and go show them what they fought to protect. Our babies are the pride of this village. Boys from a male dam, twins no less. To see them untaken … that will be a reward within itself. Also … your family will get to see you walking tall. They have forgotten you are an alpha. I heard their snide comments to one another, bickering and snapping. They have no idea do they? They really think Sean is head of the family because he is the oldest?"

"Well … we have never had an Alpha Prime in the family before. It will be a new experience for them."

"And the one with the fake nails needs something to remove the stick from her arse. Rude mare."

"Did you not learn their names?" Ianto frowned "Which one has nails?"

"They all have nails" Jack giggled, ticking Ianto gently as he squealed and Elizabeth stirred on the other side of the bed. Then a noise and Jack saw that there was a twin in there after all as Kit peeked out form the covers. He had been burrowed in the pillows like a gnat.

"Dadda!"

"Kitty! I hear you did a great job of pretending. Could be an actor" Jack crooned as he plucked the toddler out, sitting him on his lap "Tadda tells me you were the bravest."

"Yeash. I has pink thins but they scratched. Tadda gots me some greens instead. I do not like shirts. They fluff!" the little one said and Jack gasped with delight t as he heard the longest group of sentences in one breath their son had ever offered.

"Jax will be waking up soon, go see if he is. Tell him Daddy is home and my family have come with him. You will all be waking to new children." Ianto whispered and Kit squealed, wriggling from Jack's lap to run from the room, arms flying.

"awwwww, did you hear him? Great annunciation too." Jack said with pride "He lets Jax talk all the time … I hardly ever hear his voice. So much like yours, he really sucked in your Welsh Vowels, even as Jax is more crass like me."

"Jack! Your voice is not crass. It's cheeky" Ianto scolded and Elizabeth laughed softly beside them.

"Husbands. Jack's voice is not cheeky … EVERYTHING about Jack is cheeky. An endearing quality, I must say." She giggled, rolling to hug Ianto and rub her face into his neck, a soft kiss then she sat up and leaned over to kiss Jack "Good morning husband. Did the flight go OK?"

"I got a few trinkets at a market planet in the way back for the little one's birthday" Jack whispered "I did remember Anwen is about to have one."

"My stars… I didn't even have to needle you. Well done!" she giggled a she moved to the edge of the bed and stood, stretching as she looked out the window "The house is down too. Good, they can be released to the back lawn before they do our heads in. Cabin fever does not suit them."

"Agreed" Ianto smiled, still maintaining eye contact with Jack as he stroked his cheek "We can all go outside. Maybe even have breakfast out on the picnic tables? My dining table is not long enough for everyone until we move the additions either end. This way the kids can all see one another and sort out their clicks."

"And so can the adults?"Jack asked cheekily.

"Oh don't worry Cariad… they all hate one another already. They will form alliances to tear another down, change alliances… burn someone alive… then defend them when another sibling is mean …. All my life I have watched my family tear at itself. Just remember … they will be gone again soon and it is all Sean's fault anyway."

Jack snorted as he leaned in, accepting a kiss.

He was not sure if he was ready for this madness at all.

But it was going to be fun watching Ianto slap them ALL down. Jack hopes it helps Ianto feel more in control too … seeing that he WAS an Alpha Prime might bring some calm to the madness of the Jones Clan.

A high pitched scream filled the house and Elizabeth gasped, running from the bathroom towards the children's wing as she pulled her robe around her.

Maybe not.


	27. twin firestorms?

Bella and Lauren were identical, down to their matching curl of auburn hair at the nape of their necks, their long hair pilled high on their heads in an elaborate hairstyle that clearly showed they must do one another's hair for it to look so perfect.

They were elegant, delicate and clearly thought themselves so, holding hands as they stood looking at the portraits in the main room with open interest, one leaning forward to examine the little children along the front row in the family portrait.

"So many… and two boys" Laura finally said, her sister silent as she turned to face her "What do you think Bella? He certainly fell on his feet in the end. We did worry for a while didn't we?"

Another silent nod made it apparent this was normal, one talking as the other silently agreed. Lauren was clearly dominant, slightly larger and her eyes had a touch of cunning to them that wss missing from Bella's who were softer and more excited.

Tall with long fingers and long necks, they looked like they had stepped from an Edwardian painting with their long dresses and closed necked gowns complete with gloves. Their sister-wife was dressed similarly to them but her clothing a shade darker, being a deep blue to their powdered blue that signified her as the First. This was a common practice in the colony they lived in, helped found actually. Dean jokingly referred to it as the Cult sometimes to piss them off as all the women wore the same clothes like servants. Or slaves. Bowing to their husbands and being obedient little women. Not for everyone and clearly Bella was built for such a life but Lauren was always a rebel, something that clearly both infuriated and excited their husband who followed her with his eyes as he stood back with the other men.

He was older than expected, in fact he and the first wife were what you might call advanced in years. The First had grown to the age where children were not as likely, why he had remarried. He had reasoned that taking the Twins who had made it clear that they were a two for one deal might ensure children, hopefully a son before he wss also too old for that malarkey and forced to adopt from the pool of rejects. The unwanted boys that had birth defects or other deformities that deemed them defective for even service. The jealousy in the First wss evident as she kept glancing back at him, then at Laura who held his attention.

Ianto watched quietly and wondered how they fared as a Hive, the dislike between wives mist make things difficult. But then … he knew how hard the Twins could be to live with. They did not exactly encourage you into their little space. They only really needed one another, had always been that way.

His thought turned to their children.

The First had one lone daughter. Clearly cherished and adored by both the First and the Husband, now a teenager that was almost as pretty as the Twins. Ianto pondered that. The gap between marriages, almost ten years … he wondered if the Twins entering the Hive disrupted that poor child as well … probably. Knowing Bella she would have tried to mother the child, Lauren would have dismissed the child as a threat to her own potential children and the poor First would have found herself in a Mexican standoff with each incoming baby.

Lauren did clearly have affection for the girls … all of them. Ianto had watched her as she looked over to the children playing on the huge mat full of toys, then softening as Bella reached out to check if they were all fine, the oldest one watching over her siblings quietly. The oldest child there, not really a child at all now … seventeen? Eighteen? Of a marrying age herself.

"Rachel stop pulling Miranda's hair please" the soft spoken youth asked her little sister.

"Sorry Heaven-Lee" came the soft reply as the errant girl smiled at her big sister.

Ianto turned to the husband Clay asking politely "The little one ws asleep when I peeked in, what is her name?"

He lit up, clearly smitten with the little toddler close in age to the Twins "Tiger-Lily … TL for short. Yes, she is a spitfire like her Mama"

As his eyes slid back to Laura Ianto understood without asking that the other children were Bella's. TL the only offering from the one he loves most. Ianto sighed as he knew this also meant the littlest one would be the firm favourite, making her a target.

He knew how that felt.

His mothers made no bone about the fact they all found him perfect. Sean had found him a threat and although they had bonded in the end, Ianto knew the first few years Sean did not like him at all. Only the Twins coming along turned it all around when they became allies in trying to fend off those hellions.

Ianto smiled softly.

"What are you thinking about?" Sean asked.

"The Twins and how they would tell lies to try to get one of us in trouble but we always backed each other up" Ianto muttered.

"Laura still likes to embellish" Clay snorted softly then sighed "But she is also very clever."

"I do not doubt that. Bella is so gentle and kind … like someone took a knife and cleaved one apart, one half sweet as the other is sour" Sean muttered then paled "Sorry old man. That's your wives I am dissecting .. sorry. Maybe as wives and adults they have changed from my memories of them as children."

"No" Clay sighed softly, genuine sorrow as he looked over at his First, silently glaring still "They've not changed from that description. One full of life, bluster and cunning … the other quiet, unassuming and soft. Marilyn does mother Bella a bit, Lauren is so … dismissive of her feelings."

"Ah. Not changed at all then" Ianto laughed softly "But together a force to be reckoned with. My twins … I did worry about that but see compassion in Jax. His father's eyes and thoughts but my stayed calm. Jack is not so calm … this flapping hands can be distracting when he talks."

Clay laughed as he decided he liked this man who was clearly not what he had expected him to be. He looked around the Hive and saw why his wife had made spiteful comments and sniffed that her brother had always been spoilt.

Jealousy always made her unattractive.

For a moment to two.


	28. Casey

Casey was a surprise.

Not only was she shorter than expected in Jack's mind, she was plump like Rhiannon. Sweet and her round face was open, shining with amusement and more than once he heard her speak to her twin sisters with open sarcasm and wit.

Ianto in the attitude there … a spitfire.

Her husband Oscar and his other wife Heather were fussing over Leanne, their only child who was tired and confused by all the bluster and noise. Ianto rushed to comfort as well, the couple watching with surprise as he gathered the girl up … six? Seven? And cuddled her, talking softly to her as he led her to the pictures and pointed out each child, saying their name and talking to the child about how much fun they were all going to have playing games and doing stuff as a large family.

An only child.

Ianto found that so sad, wondering how she got interaction and stimulation without another child to play with. He knew his sister was stubborn and he hoped quietly she was not deliberately withholding a child, not wanting the pain of it. She was coddled a bit by their mothers.

As the twins were auburn, she had dark hair like Rhiannon. Da's hair. His military stance as well as she watched the children play and pointed a finger "What is that?"

"A puzzle" Ianto stood and explained patiently to her what the mind game was and the purpose of it, the little one in his arms leaning her head against his as she decided she liked that kind man, even if he did bring her closer to the slappy mama. Ianto noted the child' soft smile for her and guessed his sister was a kind mama, her own mother had been slightly …. Stern sometimes.

"Hi-ho!"

"Koiko" Ianto smiled, placing the child on her feet in front of the little boy "Look Leanne, this is Koiko. He said Hi-ho, which is his way of saying hello. I do not know why he says it that way but he likes to. If you go with him, he will take you to the mat. Would you like to play with Anwen? She is almost your age and you have the same pretty dark hair."

Ianto watched her go as Casey sighed "Weedy isn't she."

"Perhaps sister, but she is all you have" Ianto replied sagely, her eyes flaring as he now knew she was holding out on a child so he added "I guess Oscar must marry again soon, with you seeming so… barren."

"That is cruel" she whispered.

Ianto hissed under his breath back at her "Yes it is … I do not know if he can afford another … maybe you should give them one to shut them up? With her being older … it would be spoilt I guess. If I am of a mind to share some balls… a son? Imagine the kudos for you."

He left her pondering that remark and Jack watched as Ianto walked the room, watching his siblings as a Tiger in a cage watches jackals in there with him. They really had no idea how much they alarmed him, upset him and clearly Jack could see they pissed him off with their lack of happiness.

Jack knew why.

They had lost so much, lost everything but themselves and were not happy with the lives they had been given. Well … not entirely true.

Bella's young Rachel was a giggle-monster with an insatiable sense of humour that was sending the others into giggles as well with seemingly no end, poking at them with caustic comments and then laughing happily as she flounced away. Jack could see himself in her tactic of poke and run. He found himself liking her the most of his nieces as Casey came to stand her him, her daughter now almost asleep in her arms.

"Excuse me there tall glass of cuteness. Where can I pop Leanne for a snooze?" she asked "Last night we were assigned beds by Rhiannon but I was so tired and we were all so fed up I don't think any of us took notice of the landmarks in this huge bloody place."

"Come with me Casey, I shall show you. Ianto put you in his old room … this way" Jack led her down the corridor to Ianto's wing and allowed her entry, the room that had been Ianto's was still opulent and the single bed made up near the large master was cute too. Ianto had even colour coded the bedding.

"Oh thank the gods. Yes, this is it. His room?"

Jack noted the two sets of things on the floor y the smaller bed and realised she was sleeping with her child, not sharing the large bed with the other two "He can assign separate rooms if you do not like sharing the bed. We did not know the dynamics when he thought of rooms … there are a couple more bedrooms in this wing if you want separation. Originally he had his own wing, me my own, Elizabeth her own and my other two wives had one each as well. Like … well … like a star configuration I guess with five separate areas. I seem to have moved Ianto into my wing without realising it, even as he would retreat here on occasion. I can be really annoying it seems. Especialy when he ws preggers and I was too hot! Soooo hot!"

She laughed softly as she slapped at him and he saw that she had blue/green eyes. Pretty and unique. She had been the baby Sean had held tightly to his chest as they ran. The one that was his favourite.

"Ianto had loved little Desiree and I know her death haunts him still" Jack said softly "Ianto loves you deeply too. Just the other night he and Sean were talking of the two of you on their knees eating from their plates with open affection. He fought so hard to save you all … the one that was lost to strangles I the aftermath…."

"Desire" Casey nodded "The only other one of Ianto's mother. Why he felt so badly that she died. Ofall of us, she was his only full blooded sister."

"Not that blood has anything to do with love" Jack smiled as she found herself smiling back ath wo she could see was a loving Alpha.

"Tell that to my sister Sophia's horrible sister wives an uncaring husband" she sighed, her face falling for a moment=become becoming bright once more "three siblings with their own hive and only one man to annoy them …and then … she came along. They thought they would be it .. three sisters clutching one man to share between them … they really thought they would make him happy and have the hive to themselves. Her coming along spoilt that and they never tire of excluding her, making her aware of the fact that she is not of their kind. We did warn her, marrying into another breed was not a good idea, now she finds she cannot give him offspring .. they use that against her too.."

"Why she would like to take one of my boys? To shut them up with an offering?" Jack asked calmly and to his surprise Casey laughed as she nodded her head, shaking a finger at him.

"Exactly. She wss a spoilt girl … always got what she wanted one way or another. Yes… she really thought you might hand one over. Funny she is the only one with her visa not getting approved to come here, isn't it?" she asked with twinkling eyes.

"Awwwww, yes shame" Jack grinned back.

Yes.

He likes this one a lot more than he thought he would.

She had a spark to her that was similar to Ianto's' hidden cheekiness, but she let it fly instead of holding it in like Ianto did.

He would mention to Ianto that she needed her own room with the child as she was clearly the wet-nurse here.

Family dynamics eh?


	29. Ianto sees so much

Ianto was happy to show Casey the other rooms in his old wing, the end one that he had set out as a day room really took her fancy and he soon had a large bed settled in the corner with the sofa and such moves to the other end.

"This is lovely. You have such an eye for detail" she said happily as she looked around and they soon moved her things into the room along with the child's.

"Ianto?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What you were saying about those balls… I mean … you really have the recipe?"

Ianto sat in the comfortable chair he had forgotten he even had and smiled softly "Twins. Boys. Balls. Yes."

She giggled as she settled and looked around the room some more, sighing softly. "I do want another but … I fear them pushing us out. A boy would solidify my place I guess."

"Well … I've been holding back from imbibing myself, even as I helped Rhiannon with her current bump. And Tosh's little Koiko. I feel this is a girl, I am hopeful. I would love a little girl for me and Jack, the next might be another boy maybe. I asked Owen to check it's just one in there … I do not want another set of twins. Gods!"

She laughed as he flapped his hands in the same way he had made fun of his mate for, showing that he was happy. She was glad he was happy. Also … they looked like they were the same age even though she knew there was a large gap. "Those Boeshane genes really threw your way didn't they."

"Jack is Boeshane too … why we made such cute beasties" Ianto gushed happily as he patted the arms of the chair and then rose "Come on. We need to go shopping. I can see a few more things needed for my Christmas as I had not expected a few of those who have come."

"You know … you always did love giving" she smiled "I will check if she is awake. She will want to come with. She is nervy."

"Don't' blame her. Only child. More would make her calmer. You know … maybe you need to consider taking an unfortunate. I have been considering talking to Jack about that. Those children cast aside due to circumstances beyond their control. It will also get the Agency off your back as it counts as a double offering." Ianto said gently, knowing his sister might see it as being pushy … she didn't like being told what to do, never did but she nodded as she listened.

"If we get one that is a toddler, then I focus on making an offering … it would be a good way to get an extra ration as well." She frowned "Do you think … they might like it?"

"Well … I would suggest a family meeting. The three of you. Tell them you wish to provide and feel sad that you have not seeded yet … that you feel another little one might help given the scientific fact that a new baby in a hive does encourage another to seed. It has been shown to work. Also … it would show them that you are invested in the Hive, offering to take the newling on as well. They seem very caught up in each other, telling them you think letting the little girl choose her sibling would make the little one more a part of things, less likely to be jealous of a new sibling and they will accept it more for the happiness of their child."

"You've really thought about this" she looked at him with interest "you still think at ten to the dozen do you?"

"Jack says my cogs are in top gear all the time" he smiled as he pulled her close "Cassie-Dandy."

"Stop that" she laughed as she heard her childhood name for the first time in so many years "I have missed you."

"And I you."

"Sophia came between us" her smile faded as she looked at him "She came along and took your attention. Such a little queen."

"Yes. But you turned from me first like you didn't need me anymore. I felt hurt by that. I understood you were protecting yourself knowing I would spend more time with the baby but still … you were dear to me."

"As were you" she smiled again, softly this time "She is a little cow. When baby Desire came along she really threw one. I think you deliberately handed her off to Sean to punish her. Well … she feels that."

"Desire was weak, from birth she was weak. We all know in the federation she would have been placed in a home for abandoned. We know that." Ianto frowned and in that moment he saw something in his sister's face as she finally saw what he was trying to tell her.

"One of those children … could have been our baby sister." she whispered.

"Yes. We could not save her in the end, you can honour her by saving another" Ianto nodded "And as I say. It could invoke a seeding of your own."

She sighed as she nodded, beaten down by her brother's reasoning, as she always was when they were children.

Because he was Ianto.

And Ianto is always right.


	30. finding calm

"How long are they visiting for again?" Owen muttered as he stood glaring out the kitchen window, Ianto doing dishes quietly at the sink beside him.

"Too loud?"

"So much noise and bluster when you usually have the Hive running peacefully" Owen pouted "I like my wing. My space. My quiet time with the kids. I don't like SOOOO many kids who do not listen to scolding."

Ianto's hands stopped moving in the water as he glanced over at Owen "Do not listen? Some do not stop when ordered to?"

"Well … they seem … cheeky" Owen realised he may be on shaky ground "Not their fault, maybe they are not used to another alpha around?"

"Well … assert yourself. I was thinking actually … a family meeting. The kids seem to all eat together in the kid's wing, us as adults in the main room or we pick at separate times. Maybe it's time for a meeting where I set some ground rules and work out exactly how long I am supposed to host them. After all … Christmas is still a month away if we are going by the old Sol3 calendar system."

"And the celebrations last a week or so … we could be looking at two months of this?" Owen looked shocked "I didn't think it would be so … annoying."

"Come now … you know they are not entering your wing. They are restricting themselves to annoying me in my section of the house. You know… that's a fair point actually" Ianto canted his head as Owen turned to face him fully with interest "they are all inside. They need to piss off outside and enjoy the clean air. Their planets do not have this atmo …. They can go picnicking or something. We could do some garden things … put out the outside toys. They are still in the shed right?"

"YES!" Owen lit up, the toys in question were large, silly and some were definitely adult sized.

Ianto bit the bullet, heading into town and to the one place he had avoided the last two times he had slipped in and out without making a fuss.

The Café.

He entered, pushing the pushchair ahead of him and stepped back as squealing and delight filled the air, the staff running for their good luck charms and the twins were soon unclipped and gone as Ianto settled in a chair. He waited.

Finally the Lady of the House came and hesitantly settled opposite, her hands sliding across the tablecloth to smooth out imaginary creases.

"Hello Meldrid" Ianto said softly, watching her nervous hands as they disappeared into her lap, her face telling him what he already knew. "Where is Hathor?"

"Upstairs. He is … resting."

"They hurt him, didn't they" Ianto sighed sadly, shaking his head "When they came back saying they knew the twins were boys … I knew someone had given them up unwillingly. Is he badly hurt?"

"He… he is recoverable. Seeing the babies well … it will steel his recovery" she sighed, "He feels terrible for giving in but … after harming him they were going to harm me and… he does love me so."

"As a husband should" Ianto smiled softly "Why not take them up to show him for a moment or two? They love their Uncle Hathor."

She looked up at him with surprise "But he…"

"Did what he must for his family. As I did too. Don't worry. They are gone now, will not likely come back as the strangles Story was believed. Do not worry, I have no ill feelings on the matter. I have drawn a line in the dirt, stepped over it and left the past to the shadows."

She smiled and reached out, touching his hand softly then she rose and the staff followed her up excitedly, Ianto settling back to look around the quiet cafe. Very quiet. As in … three? Where was every…. Oh no. Everyone knew they had told. They were being shunned.

Once he left with an order of food to be delivered he headed about the village letting people gush on the babies as he told everyone loudly how glad he was that Hathor had not betrayed them. He hoped this would stop the gossip and people would forgive and return their patronage.

OK … technically he had but that was not his fault and Ianto did not blame him so … a little white lie…yes?

Besides.

Everyone saw those twins and forgot anything bad or disagreeable. Two perfect little boys that will ensure the future of the village and cements it as a place of safety … many watched Ianto as he moved around and accepted hugs. He knew what was happening as more than one woman hugged him gently, her hands feeling his girth and he winked as he drew back each time letting the woman think she knew a secret the others didn't … even as almost all of them felt the tiny bump.

He went home knowing the café would soon be full as everyone gossiped about the new incoming family member. The betrayal long forgotten as old news.

Ianto does like a happy home.

And his village was his home too.


	31. those balls of his

Ianto was running. The house was making a weird chiming noise that had everyone looking around with confusion as Ianto powered past panting from the effort as he slammed into the family room and raced for the large wall screen, double tapping a corner then stepping back as the screen flickered to life.

A vid-screen.

His siblings stood with their mouths open as the picture on the screen flickered, solidified and focused.

"IANTO!"

"Your majesties" Ianto bowed to the King and Queen as they sat regally in their chairs smiling at him, the fire in the background telling him they were in their inner chambers "What a surprise"

"Sorry but we just heard news of the raids in your area and were concerned. My goodness, did we make you run sweetie?" the queen asked with wide eyes as Ianto placed his hand s on his hips and drew deeper gasps.

"It appears we did love. Sorry Ianto, we were jus concerned for the …ahhhhhhhhh…..KITTY CAT!" the King's hands were flapping as he slid to the floor of his screen, waving as the little toddler ran into the room with squeals of glee, heading for the screen to bang on it and yell lustily at the king. A rare moment for the usually quiet twin to show his lungs as the king laughed and blew kisses.

"Why … oh my. I am not the only one in my middle seeding" the queen said softly as she looked at Ianto "You are with child!"

"Yes my beloved queen. I am again with child. One. I assure you, just one this time. I demanded that be the first thing checked. I do love my boys but … two … soooo hard" Ianto huffed grinning at her.

"Wonderful!" the King clapped hs hands happily as he regained his chair and then leaned forward "Tell me Ianto. Those Boeshane balls … you been imbibing them?"

"No. IT is a little girl that is becoming. I wanted a girl this time. The boys need their own little space … maybe another boy later on when they are old enough to share." Ianto nodded "and you?"

"A boy" the queen gushed "We have not announced as it protocol but … finally we have a little boy simmering. I knew when I saw tht first shipment of sweet balls from you that the Boeshane blood was about to wake."

"Ah. Goodness, what news. The King is become" Ianto smiled softly "The girls will be relieved, they must feel like they are scorned at sometimes, not being the boy everyone wants."

"Yes, finally we prove an heir. You know … I did float the idea of getting rid of that old rule that a male must hold the crown but it was like saying I was doing away with the monarchy altogether or something. Hopefully one day it will be acceptable for a queen to rule." The king sighed "Some things are so antiquated."

"Yes, but in a time where boys are so scarce, they are making a point I suppose" Ianto nodded "But … things change. Time heals and we must endure."

"As is the way" the King sighed as his face softened "hello there young man."

Jax stood with Jack in the doorway, holding his daddy's hand and he waved as he let go of Jack's hand and came to stand with his twin.

"Hello Sire and missy queen" he said softly "Tadda sez you are the bosses. Is it hard being the bosses? So many people complaining all the time. I complain … no one listens."

"JAX!" Ianto gasped as everyone laughed and the queen clapped with glee.

"There is no doubt that little one is a Boeshane boy even as his twin is quiet. Such a loud heart of a lion in that chest." She laughed.

"I am not a lion" Kit agreed "He is. I am not a lion."

"No darling?" she crooned, her hand on her belly "what are you then?"

"A dragon of course. Like Tadda" Kit smiled, his little front teeth gleaming as the King smiled gently and nodded.

"Well done, yes darling. And who are all the people behind you Hmmmm?"

"These are Taddy's silables. From the place the Meaters ate his mamas." Jax said and Ianto paled as he looked down at his son.

"Who told you that?"

"I just know. The meaters tried to eat everyone but you all ran over the rickety swingy bridge and cutted the rope. You were scared but didn't cry. I dreamed about it. The screaming of your mamas … your tears and whispered prayers to the gods to help their journey to the next land. You stood and did the ancient incantations and gave them blessings as they bled for you." Jax said, his voice deepening to match the drop of Ianto's' gut, Jack sitting heavily in a chair as his oldest son showed himself to be a seer.

"Yes" Ianto said softly "I did."

"Siblings, not syllables" Kit corrected his twin "and there was three mamas in the Hive. Also … Taddy saved those not of blood, but of love. As we must all remember Jaxy. We are bound to those we love."

"Well now, isn't that a peach" the King whispered with wide eyes "They are both gifted with the sight."

"Well … I am so … I passed it on I guess" Ianto frowned "Not that I would have wanted to. Mine is more of a little niggle or a voice in my head warning me of things, reminding me of things. She sounds as my mother would."

"Maybe it IS her" the queen agreed "The bond of blood and love. She taught you well. She would be proud."

"I hope so my dearest queen. I hope so" Ianto nodded as he opened his arms wide "And many blessings to you."

"And to you …but two boys … and a newling to come … you have blessings from the gods and ours as well" the queen said as she rose to end the transmission, adding before she touched her side of the screen "And we are blessed with your friendship …. And those balls. Our son shall be strong."

Ianto grinned as the screen went blank then he looked down at the twins who stood holding hands looking at him silently.

"Right then you two. Who wants to put up that huge padding pool in the back yard and fill it with bubble bath?" he asked, Jack roaring as he raced out of the room, followed by all the children and Owen.

"Wow" Sean said softly "that was…. Surprising."

"When am I not?" Ianto asked a he turned to eyeball his siblings, his sisters gaping still with silent shock. "Well? Come on. Bubbles and no talk of this. It is something I do not talk about. My sons need time to process this as well."

"They dreamed it" one sister whisper to the other "I have heard of such power. Dreaming a past event from your past, or the past of your makers. What a thing to see. Our almost death."

"No sister" Casey corrected Lauren "It is the story of our mothers' love. Their sacrifice for us and of our survival."

"But seers"

"Mama was too. Did she not train us to run like that?"

"Yes. Yes she did." Lauren sighed "Blood and love, eh?"


End file.
